


Legacy

by Sunsini



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, 亲情向
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsini/pseuds/Sunsini
Summary: 完美结局后警探组的各种日常，亲情向。连载，更新随缘。





	1. Legacy

仿生人革命留下了不可磨灭的影响。

这一点在2038年11月12日的清晨尤为明显。盖里·凯耶斯快到八点才打着哈欠，慢慢悠悠地走到快餐车里准备开店；他抬起手和汉克打了个招呼，并在看向康纳时毫不掩饰自己的不知所措——毕竟仿生人宣布自由还是在昨晚深夜，人类不可能一夜之间就找准他们应该用以对待仿生人的正确态度。

因此康纳也只是充满理解地冲快餐车店主点了点头，算是问好；其实盖里·凯耶斯光是做出了今日也要开店的决定就已经很伟大了，要知道康纳从半个小时前就听到汉克的肚子因为饥饿而发出了抗议。

康纳原本在向好奇的汉克讲述昨晚的一系列细节——当他带着浩浩荡荡的仿生人队伍从模控生命的工厂中走出时，他们同时看了一眼被军队和仿生人占领的街道，一致决定最安全的办法是让汉克回家看电视转播，但转播远远没有现场的紧张刺激——不过他频频被盖里·凯耶斯开店时做出的违反卫生法案的行为干扰，惹得他时不时停住话头，看向叮呤咣啷的快餐车内部。

“盖里，我快饿死了！”多次注意到他的目光后汉克对着快餐车内喊了一句，随后注意力又回到了康纳身上，“然后呢？这个‘阿曼妲’又是谁？她想和你说什么？”

“阿曼妲曾经是卡姆斯基的老师，她是个自检程序的内置互动界面，以确保我对模控生命的绝对忠诚。”康纳顿了顿，“过去有过原型机实验失败后异常并试图逃离模控生命的先例，但因为演算模块不够先进、实验室安保十分严密等原因没能成——汉克，你真的要吃掉这个吗？在早晨？”

康纳皱着眉头，看着汉克一边说“谢谢”一边从盖里手中接过清晨份的垃圾食物。

“放松，我晚点儿再去健身房。”汉克敷衍道。康纳挑起了一边的眉毛，仿佛在问“真的？”

“但说起来，谁会专门制作一个软件模拟以前的老师，只用来抑制自己制作的仿生人发展出来的人性？”汉克拿着食物转过身，转移了话题，“他是不是特别讨厌她？我是说，正常人谁会这么做——”

突然响起的电话把他们两个都吓了一大跳，汉克更是手一抖直接将饮料扔了出去，手忙脚乱地掏出了自己铃声大作的手机——RK800此时再次展现了远超人类的反应能力，在饮料杯落地前便托住了杯底，并将它扶正。汉克目瞪口呆地看了他一会儿，然后才木讷地按下手机的接通键。

“喂，我是汉克·安——”

“汉克！”电话另一端传来了气急败坏的声音，康纳立刻分辨出那是杰弗瑞·福勒队长的声音，“你他妈快点给我滚回警局里来！你知道今天是什么日子？你知道昨晚发生了什么吗？我们这边都忙得四脚朝天了——”

“嗨，嗨，杰弗瑞，你他妈的冷静点儿！”汉克将手机举得离自己的脸远远的，他可不希望自己的耳膜被老同学兼上司一大早的瞎叫唤给戳破了，“这件事不是早就超过我们的能力范围了吗？交给FBI和华盛顿去担心这些操蛋的事情吧。”

回答汉克的是几秒钟的沉默，和什么东西撞上重物的声音——如果要打赌的话，康纳愿意下注赌福勒队长刚刚一头撞上了桌子，或者电话听筒，那类的坚硬物件。

“汉克，你他妈是在装傻吗？”杰弗瑞·福勒的声音听上去有些脱力，“事情远远比那个要复杂得多，总之赶紧给我滚回来。”

——

在路上汉克难得关掉了重金属音乐，以便联网的康纳向他描述最新的情况进展；他们知道模控生命已经在今天清晨宣布了破产。这对模控生命来说是拯救公司的最后手段——昨晚之后，不知全国上下（甚至全球范围内）会有多少个人或公司会对其提出起诉并要求赔偿，其中必然会有销售欺诈等商业罪，以及多起仿生人伤人的刑事案件等。模控生命现在是一块味美多汁的肥肉，全美上下所有律师——不管是解决了自家的仿生人问题还是根本没解决——都正虎视眈眈地看着它。华盛顿对模控生命的保护也不复存在；要知道，从北极撤兵的根本原因就是大批仿生人士兵的觉醒。

事情变得有多复杂，在他们走进警局的那一刻就感觉到了。汉克加入执法单位十几年，从未见过这样的光景：所有人类警探都在手忙脚乱地向人类公民解释他们离家出走的仿生人不足以建立刑事档案。他们耳边充斥着“请联络您的律师直接投诉模控生命”，或者“您家的异常仿生人昨晚打破窗户出逃了，但我们只能就被损坏的窗户的财产价值建立档案，不，您家的异常仿生人不能被算在财产损失之中，他们昨晚刚刚获得了公民权”，甚至“军警昨晚破坏了您的车？请您直接在社交网络上圈出华伦总统进行投诉”这类明显快要失去理智的说辞。

“他们为什么不离开底特律？我以为政府正在疏散普通民众。”康纳说，小心翼翼地避开了一个情绪看上去过于激动的女士。

“人类不是简简单单拿起行李就能离开的生物，有些人从一出生就住在这里，好几代人在同一栋老房子里长大；再说了，疏散时有出城优先权的只有那些生活在上城区的精英。”汉克说，闪身避开了一个举着物证箱匆匆跑过的PM700警务仿生人，他们现在不得不挖出正在办理的所有与仿生人伤人或者人类伤害仿生人相关的案件物证，因为仿生人已经不能算私人财产，而是要当作一个独立族群来对待了，“等等，我以为你们都得到自由了？为什么还有仿生人警员来警局上班？”

“有不少人都选择了自愿留下。”康纳说，紧紧跟在汉克身后，“这是他们被设计的初衷，保护民众——在他们自由之后，很多仿生人发现他们热爱这份工作。”

汉克回头看了他一眼，“是啊，显而易见。”他说，然后又转头看向前台，发现平时坐在那里的ST300几乎都不见了——毕竟那些仿生人接待员并不一定和仿生人警员们怀有同样的理想，“嘿，这里又他妈的发生什么了？”

前台孤零零地坐着唯一一台ST300，但她的旁边站着一位将她挡在身后的PM700和柯林斯警官；他们都警惕地望着面前一个胡子拉碴的男人。

汉克觉得他有点眼熟；不等汉克询问，康纳已经开口了：

“这是陶德·威廉姆斯，是我们之前追捕过的异常仿生人AX400的前主人。他在这里干什么？”

他们看到柯林斯警官伸着手臂，试图同时安抚怒不可遏的陶德·威廉姆斯和旁边LED光环已经变黄的仿生人警员。

“威廉姆斯先生，你不能这么做，现在所有仿生人都有了公民权——”

“去他妈的公民权！让个该死的婊子来当总统就没好事。”陶德·威廉姆斯喊道，“我用我辛辛苦苦赚来的钱买了两个仿生人！两个！结果呢？还有我头上的这道伤，总得有人赔偿我！”

“那也许你应该联系模控生命，而不是直接对……对她动手动脚。她是我们警局的正式员工——”

“她？你脑子坏掉了吗？这是台该死的机器，它是政府财产！看看外面现在都乱成什么样子了，政府应该把她赔偿给我！”

“我不是任何人的财产。”ST300皱着眉头抗议道；她抬起头，看到了正挤开人群来到他们面前的康纳和汉克。

“本，这里发生什么事了？”汉克问，有意站在了柯林斯和威廉姆斯中间；陶德·威廉姆斯在看到康纳的一瞬间愤怒地皱了皱鼻子——也许还有些别的，康纳眯起眼睛分析起了那些看上去有些奇怪的面部抽搐。

“他曾试图动用武力强行把她带走。”柯林斯摊开了手，一脸不可置信，“简直不可理喻——在DPD的大门口，我警告过他了——”

“那你试过这个吗？”汉克问，转过头来看着陶德·威廉姆斯，“先生，在警局使用暴力可以视作袭警行为，感到威胁的警员有权跳过口头警告直接开枪击毙嫌犯。这点你清楚吗？”

“袭警？它是个该死的仿生人！”陶德喊道，但在看到汉克的眼神后气势突然被削去了一半，他心虚地看了一眼从刚才起就用手挡着ST300的两位警官，“我，我……你要干什么？我是公民，我纳的税是你们的工资！”

“提起这个，”康纳突然插话了，“威廉姆斯先生，我注意到你在三年前就被公司解雇，并失去了出租车司机的工作，但你却有能力同时购买两个仿生人，期间还多次支付了对失业人员来说价格不菲的维修费。”

陶德·威廉姆斯愣住了；汉克侧过身，让康纳凑近了说。

“还有，威廉姆斯先生，结合你瞳孔表现出来的畏光反应，我一开始以为你不正常的面部肌肉抽搐和你正在服用的抗抑郁药剂有关，但就在刚才我扫描了你的手指，并在你的指甲缝里发现了红冰的残留物。”

他的话让陶德·威廉姆斯后退了两步，他看上去像是恨不得立刻就把康纳砸成废品一样；这就是警用原型机的强大之处了。柯林斯叹了一口气，走到陶德面前拿出了自己随身携带的手铐。

“陶德·威廉姆斯，你涉嫌购买并使用毒品，我现在必须带你去做血液检查……”

汉克耸了耸肩，做了个手势让康纳跟着他往警局里走。

——

警局内确实忙得够呛——福勒将其他警探当下没有时间处理的紧急案件都丢给了他们。当康纳跟着汉克进入局长办公室时，吃惊的杰弗瑞·福勒花了将近十秒才回过神来。

有康纳在，处理文件的速度几乎比以前快了一倍。即便如此，他们还是直到下午三点才有时间缓一缓，看多了文件的汉克坐在茶水间里咬甜甜圈的表情几乎是木讷的，就连康纳拿了杯咖啡放在他面前都没反应。

“副队长，你当初为什么要进缉毒组？”

“什么？”汉克仿佛没听懂一样抬头看着他；康纳眨了眨眼睛，耐心地等待着汉克的回答，“你怎么突然想起问这个了？”

康纳想了想；他知道科尔的死是因为那时的人类医生嗑了红冰无法动刀，但远远在那之前，汉克就已经对红冰深恶痛绝了。

他不能否认这个问题中也夹杂了他的自私想法——他一直以为汉克痛恨仿生人的原因与科尔的死有关，但在模控生命大楼里汉克亲口否认了这一点。他隐隐约约感觉到，这和汉克憎恶红冰的原因是同一个。

“我有点好奇。”康纳小心翼翼地说，“那可不是最轻松的工作，警探们往往会有意避免进入缉毒组，因为危险性远超其他警务工作。”

汉克“啊哈”地笑了起来——出乎康纳的意料，他好像心情不错，似乎是康纳表现出的好奇心在令他止不住的微笑。

“总得有人做这些事情。”汉克耸了耸肩，“只要一些红色的小颗粒，就可以消除人生中所有的烦恼——去他妈的，生活才不是这样的。有时事情会变得糟糕透顶，但你不能妄想用药片永远逃避下去，还将所有不顺心都推到别人身上——谢了。”他在拿起咖啡时说，“人类是懒惰的，他们不想面对自己的问题，所以才会有红冰，还有仿生人。”

康纳点了点头，“我明白了。”

他没有再去追问，因为问题的答案已经很清楚了——汉克从来没有 _真正地_ 痛恨过仿生人本身。老警探痛恨的是那背后隐藏着的、选择了逃避责任的人类。

但汉克·安德森又不可能痛恨人类，不仅仅因为他也是不完美的人类之一。康纳想，LED的蓝色光环转得飞快。完全对人类失去信心的人不会选择成为警官，更不会在痛失爱子之后仍旧能够坚持下去，就算这个过程混沌而又痛苦。

“嘿，康纳。”汉克叫住他，“你在想什么呢？”

“没什么。”康纳赶紧说；他转过头，发现汉克正眯着眼睛、用审视的眼神看着他——这让他莫名觉得对方其实对自己的内心想法一清二楚，仿佛汉克有权限通过他的互动界面访问他的所有文件与进程一样。模拟人类行为的模块立刻开始了工作，康纳像人类一样，因为感到被人看穿的不适而将并不存在口水咽进了并不存在的咽喉，还在无所适从地动了动肩膀的同时握住了自己的手。

汉克看上去就轻松得多。

老警察不紧不慢地放下了自己的咖啡，思索了一小会儿。

“我加入缉毒组的那年，科尔出生了。”他说，“你想猜猜为什么吗？”

这个问题是康纳没有预见到的，“呃。”他清了清嗓子，眼神有些飘移，“理论上来说，这种选择只会提高小科尔失去父亲的概率，我不……对不起。”

他低下了头。

“别担心，当时很多人都无法理解，包括科尔的母亲。”汉克安慰他道，注意到康纳的LED光环从黄色变回了蓝色，“当人们死去，他们会给这个世界留下遗产。只有在警局里的老警察知道我为什么那么做……然后他们变得特别担心我。”汉克笑了笑——和之前不同，这个话题似乎令他感到十分不好意思，“生怕我头脑一热做出什么傻事来。说实话，他们有理由担心，那是警官们最容易挂彩殉职的时间之一。”

在他说话的同时康纳联网搜索了不少东西，他快速地过滤出那些适用的信息并将其赋予了自己的理解。

“你想为科尔创造一个更加安全的世界。”他说，汉克惊讶地看着他，随后再次露出了那种有些不好意思的微笑——然后变成了苦笑。

“生活总是充满了意外性。”汉克喃喃道，不再说话。

他也许能缴获一吨的红冰、能将几十甚至几百个毒贩关在铁窗之后——但科尔仍旧会死于医疗系统的漏洞，死于社会系统无法弥补的人类医生的失职。康纳看着他沉默地啃掉最后一块甜甜圈，犹豫了半晌才再次开口：

“要我说的话，副队长，现在的工作也不差。”他真诚地说，“我们还能为这个世界作出不少改变。”

他的话似乎令汉克突然轻松了不少，老警察给了他一个和之前完全不同的欣慰笑容，站起身来拍了拍他的后背。

“是啊，我想我们也可以。”


	2. Kamski's Perfectionism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 夹杂了福尔摩斯与汉尼拔的私货。  
> 

他们得给康纳一个正式身份；自从模控生命宣布破产，这间制作仿生人的公司与底特律警局的合作关系便不复存在了。在汉克再三确定过康纳——就像那些选择留下的PM700的警员一样——愿意继续留在底特律警局凶杀组之后（“你真的不想做些别的事情吗？你知道，比如画些画，或者钓钓鱼什么的？”“汉克，我知道马库斯曾经在电视采访中透露过如果卸下了革命首领与仿生人代表的重任他会去画画，但那不意味着所有仿生人都梦想成为画家。”），他们开始和杰弗瑞·福勒商量该如何赋予康纳一个正式被底特律警局雇佣的身份。

福勒队长最初提出了给予康纳和PM700同一个职务的建议，让康纳从巡逻的普通警员做起，因为世界上根本没有过仿生人担任比这更上级的工作的先例——结果汉克差点大骂出声。

“你认真的吗，杰弗瑞？他之前告诉过我自己是怎么分析和构建犯罪现场的，这家伙简直就是夏洛克·福尔摩斯和威尔·格雷厄姆的结合体！而且还能让验尸官和技术人员全部丢了饭碗的那种。”

“这就是问题所在了，汉克，验尸官和实验室的人 **绝对** 不能丢掉饭碗。仿生人警探？这在全美都没有先例！万一搞砸了，真正丢掉饭碗的就是你和我了——走运的话，我们只会失去工作，不会被幸灾乐祸媒体踩烂家里的门槛。”

“我不会搞砸的。”康纳插话道；两个人类同时转过头来，脸上的表情就像发现房间里突然冒出了一匹犀牛一样，“我是原型机，虽然已经不是最新机型了，但功能性是现在市场上所有仿生人都无法比拟的。”

听完他的话，两个人类对视了一会儿，直到福勒不可思议地问道：“他平时说话就是这副口气吗？”

康纳不解地眨了眨眼睛，“我只是在表达对自己的能力拥有的绝对自信。”他困惑地望着看上去越来越头疼的福勒和——和仿佛正在忍着不放声大笑的汉克，后者在快忍不住的时候抬起手来，掩饰似的咳嗽了一声，“根据我出场时在模控生命的测试结果，我能完美通过PM700警员所需的所有测验，并高分通过人类警探的体能、逻辑、格斗、情景模拟等考核——”

“好了，好了，完美先生，我知道了还不行吗？别说了，你让我觉得我手下都是一群废物。”福勒赶紧举起两只手来让他打住，“你清楚人类警探是能够随身携带枪械吗？”

“清楚，我——”康纳恍然大悟道，“——哦。”

他看了看汉克，对方和他同时明白了福勒想要说什么——仿生人革命刚刚成功，没有人类会愿意让他们携带枪械四处走动。军队中的仿生人只有获得批准才能领取枪械，而PM700一直以来只能使用警棍与电击枪；说真的，如果他们能更轻松地拿到枪械，马库斯的仿生人革命八成会进展得更快，也更顺利。

“我没法让一个仿生人成为正式警探，不管是不是原型机。抱歉，汉克，这单纯就是不可能的事。”

汉克小声地骂了一句“妈的”。

“不过，”福勒又说，“我能试试让他成为警局聘请的咨询侦探。还要多谢你刚才提到了夏洛克·福尔摩斯——司法体系在这方面的漏洞多得令人头疼。”

康纳惊讶地睁大了眼睛，他脸上那生动的喜悦之情令福勒疑惑又不适地松了松领带——这意味着他能以官方的名义与汉克一起行动了。

“谢了，杰弗瑞，我欠你一个人情。”

“去你的吧，汉克，你欠我的人情还少吗？你以为自从你陷入低迷，是什么一直在阻止我开除你的？”

汉克大笑了起来，“我的破案率？”

福勒翻了个白眼，挥手把他们赶出了自己的办公室。

——

距离仿生人革命成功已经过去了一周，在警局前聚集的愤怒人类早就少了很多；实际上，整座底特律城的人类看上去都少了很多。除了疏散的民众，还有部分无法与现状妥协、也无法与仿生人平等共存的人选择了离开底特律；而另一方面，作为革命的核心，不断有仿生人从美国其他地方来到底特律，与那些原本躲在暗处、但在马库斯的号召下终于有勇气走上街头的仿生人一起，让人们有了一种这间城市的人口有一半都是仿生人的错觉。

这一周的汉克·安德森似乎过得也不错；康纳甚至发现汉克这周三与周五的午餐都不是垃圾食品，而是人类亲手制作的简陋三明治。他还发现汉克的褪黑激素开始逐渐趋于正常值，这意味着汉克晚上经过了质量足够高的深度睡眠。

一切似乎都意味着事情在变好。

虽然康纳不需要食用午餐，但他往往会和汉克在同一时间午休——尽管他曾经在第一天就拒绝了汉克提出的一起午休的邀请，而人类也对此表示了理解，奈何目睹了全程的福勒队长突然推开了自己办公室的门，对汉克大喊道：

“汉克！快把他从办公桌前拉走，警局没有足够的预算来付他的加班费！”

所以康纳最后还是接受了和汉克一起午休的邀请。

这天他们坐在休息室里，汉克一边吸着杯面里的面条（顺带一提，安德森副队长不知道怎么正确使用筷子，来自康纳的内部日志），一边目不转睛地盯着电视里有关实施仿生人公民权的最新进展。康纳也坐在电视前，只不过这些信息他早晨就在网路上用不到一秒的时间了解完了。他挂了个后台程序，用于提醒他事件的最新进展，随后开始处理起了自己收到的即时邮件。

来自马库斯的邮件，“已经根据你的建议，向谈判组提议想追求司法职业的仿生人除了安装警务必备模块外还要进行性格测试。”回复，回复完毕。来自RK900的邮件——不看，直接删除。来自模控生命的邮件——

康纳突然坐直了身体，吓了汉克一跳。“怎么了？”他问，发现康纳额头上的黄灯正在疯狂闪烁，“嘿，放轻松，我知道电视里正在争论该如何防止仿生人重婚的问题——”

“不，和那个没关系。”康纳眨着眼睛说——再说了，重婚罪又是怎么回事？他根本没在看电视，“是——是模控生命，他们刚刚用邮件轰炸了我的邮箱。”

“什么？”

“是通知。”康纳一边整理一边说，“关于工厂关闭、与耶利哥的交接、以及——哦，他们不会再为我提供备用机体的正式声明。”

“那他妈的是什么意思？”

康纳想了想，“大概是我今后只有这一台机体的意思，报废了就没有了——虽然我可以试着用市面上常见的零件维修自己，但在核心受损、数据……记忆需要上传的时候，目前市面上还没有一台机体能够承担我所需的处理功率。”

汉克呆愣愣地望了他一会儿，才咽下自己嘴里的面条。

“欢迎来到只有一条命的人类世界。”

“说实话，在我做出那些事情之后，模控生命没有派遣RK900报废我都令我十分惊讶了。”康纳说，实际上RK900正试着和他交好，包括在社交网络上向他不断发出好友申请，“还有更多的通知。看来在他们完成和耶利哥的工作交接之前，我不能回到工厂里了。稍等，让我问一问能不能至少让我先把我的行李取出来。”

“你还有行李？”汉克满脸都是毫不掩饰的“这他妈都什么跟什么”。

“是的，我的行李包括十件一模一样的衣服。”康纳说，完全无视了汉克用手掌拍脑袋的声音（“天啊！”），“看来我得在街上住一段时间了。”

“再说一遍？”

“虽然耶利哥也不错，但距离警局太远。”康纳自言自语道，他眼前的空气上仿佛有着底特律全城的地图，让汉克突然想问问这位仿生人有没有把图像通过瞳孔投影出来的功能，“附近的公交站？干净，安全，且便利。如果下午五点之前到达还有占到位子的可能性——”

“嗨！”汉克伸出手来，在康纳眼前打了个响指，“你知道现在已经是几月份了吗？”

谢天谢地，康纳终于转过头来看着他了。“接近十一月底？”他带着疑问的口气说，不知道汉克为什么这么问。

“对，十二月份的底特律会疯了似的下雪。”汉克说，“你想让我早上带着铲子，像刨一辆老爷车一样把你刨出来吗？”

“……哦。”

“傻孩子。”汉克晃了晃脑袋，仿生人既没有体感温度，也不用担心种植食物，对季节的了解只是一些遥远的知识——没有经历过便没有实感，没有实感就会出现这种情况，“你今天下班之后有空吗？”

“当然。你需要我做什么吗，副队长？”

“不是工作上的事。”汉克说，“下班之后你跟我走，我要去趟超市。”

——

底特律的超市还有三分之一在正常营业，在那里康纳也看到了自愿留下工作的仿生人——他从来没有必要进入也没有进入过人类的超市。几乎每个货架前他都要停留一会儿，汉克毫不怀疑这个功能过于完善的仿生人正在扫描那上面各种怪模怪样的产品名。

“往这边走，康纳。”汉克不得不好几次转回去抓着仿生人的手离开他们停留了过长时间的货架；安装了简易AI功能的自动行驶购物车跟在他身后，被他绕来绕去的购物路线弄得晕头转向。

“调味料？”康纳抬起头读着这块区域的名字，“亚洲、东南亚、印度、墨西哥口味——”

“对。”汉克说；他知道康纳现在表现得就像一个刚刚学会说话的三岁小孩，非要念出每一个认识的单词和字母；但他并没有因此感到不耐烦。他从货架上取下一罐烤肉酱，“我昨天发现上一瓶已经快吃完了——我打赌相扑肯定偷吃过，不然不可能那么快就没了。”

“汉克，你更喜欢特定容量的口味吗？”康纳说着指向了旁边一个较大的玻璃瓶——那是同一个品牌、同一个口味的酱料，只不过容量更大些，“如果不是的话，我推荐旁边这瓶。从价格上来说，容量最大的是最合适的。”

汉克愣了愣，然后笑出了声。

“康纳，这东西的保质期是三个月。我一个人住，就算加上相扑也吃不了那么多。”

他垂下了眼睛，但脸上的笑容并没有消失。“好了，”汉克回头看了一眼购物车，“去结账吧。”

“汉克，你应该多买些果蔬。”康纳扫了一眼购物车说，“你买的东西有将近65%都是肉类。”

“我买了一周份的苹果。”

“那可不够国家营养组织推荐的植物纤维摄入量——”

“哦，闭嘴吧！一会儿帮我拿袋子。”

——

所以汉克是找我帮忙拎袋子的？站在汉克家门口，康纳还是有点迷糊。这是他第二次来汉克家，只不过这次是从正门进来的，并且有房子主人的邀请。

“把袋子放在厨房，然后你就可以去客厅等着了。”

“呃。”康纳将袋子放下，越发困惑了，“汉克，如果你已经不需要我帮忙的话，不一定要留下我。我不用进食，所以——”

汉克保持着打开冰箱的姿势，转过头来看着他。

“看在老天的份儿上，康纳。”汉克叹了口气，“你现在有什么不得不去的地方吗？”

“没有。但——”

“那就 **请** 你留下来。”他说，“还记得你说过什么吗？假如我想让你成为我的酒友，你就会作为我的酒友陪我喝酒。那么你现在能兑现承诺吗？”

我当然能。康纳想。实际上在汉克说出“请”字的时候他就发现自己的双腿沉得要命，仿佛一点都不想离开汉克家的厨房一样——毋庸置疑，自检结果是两条腿的运转一切正常。

“你知道该怎么做饭吗？”汉克在洗手时问。

“不知道。”康纳实话实说道，“我从来没有安装过家政模块，不过我能通过观察进行学习。”

“嗯哼。”汉克皱了皱眉头，康纳不确定他听懂了；人类警探撕开包装，让好几根胡萝卜滚到了厨房的案板上，“如果我想让你帮我切两根胡萝卜呢？”

“我需要录入材料的3D模型。”康纳说，“然后再根据成品的样子进行模拟。在那之前我要适应刀的重量，计算菜板的摩擦系数，以免毁了你的厨房。但是……但是你已经切完了。”

在他说话的时候，汉克已经熟练地将两根胡萝卜切成片状扔到一边的盘子里了。

康纳凑了过去仔细观察了一番。

“汉克，它们薄厚不一样。”

“闭嘴吧你。”

——

康纳没有去客厅等着，而是一直在厨房看着。汉克没有阻止他，偶尔还会让他递过来一些调味瓶，同时叮嘱他“别舔”。

半个小时后他们坐在了曾经堆满披萨盒与外卖的桌旁，桌上摆着一眼看去就是些符合汉克味道的饭菜。康纳对着它们眨了眨眼睛，同时将手里那粒相扑的狗粮扔到了走廊的另一角；大型犬一颠一颠地朝着那个方向跑了过去。

“我很高兴你决定自己做些营养均衡的饭菜，但蔬菜明显不够。”

汉克捧着他的培根蔬菜沙拉碗翻了个白眼；康纳耸了耸肩，又从狗粮袋里拿出了另一颗，寻思着这次往哪里扔。

“你在干什么？”汉克问他。

“相扑需要更多的运动。”康纳说，“上次我就想告诉你了，汉克，将狗粮倒在地上会导致过饮过食。”

“我不可能每天都按时回家喂他。”汉克郁闷地用叉子蹂躏他的生菜；康纳看了他一眼，突然想到了什么。

“副队长，”他说，汉克挑起了眉毛——康纳现在已经不在除了警局之外的地方这样叫他了，这是康纳想说些正式的事情并拉开距离时对他的称呼，“你想过要出租房子吗？”

“没有。再说了，我这里没有多余房间。”汉克想了想，“好吧，如果不算阁楼和地下室的话。不过我觉得没必要——”

“可以把阁楼租给我吗？”康纳问，“或者只是沙发也行。”

汉克呆呆地看着他；康纳这才意识到自己听上去可能有些唐突了。

“呃，我可以帮你喂相扑。”康纳亡羊补牢似的补充道，“我可以用福勒队长发给我的工资支付租金。除此之外，如果你希望我能承担别的家务，可以逐项告诉我——”

“等等——打住。”汉克赶紧让他停下，“康纳，你他妈的在说什么呢？”

然后康纳脸上的表情就变得很不对了。

“我今天带你过来就是想问问你愿不愿意暂时住在这里。”汉克立刻说，在误会发生之前就要把误会扼杀在摇篮里，“我也没想过找你要租金——你不如用杰弗瑞给你的那点钱去买本烹饪书，或者培养些别的爱好。”

“哦。”康纳看上去像是松了一口气，“我还以为你刚才要拒绝我。”

汉克哼了一声，“看你小子的脸就知道你在胡思乱想。”他稍微有点得意地说——在康纳变成异常仿生人之前他倒是很少能猜出对方到底想干什么；而康纳现在异常得犹如脱缰野马一样，在他看来反而更容易预测了。

“我不在乎你想住在哪里——阁楼还是沙发、睡觉还是待机，只要你不在凌晨两点用音箱听摇滚专辑，或者练习怎么用盘子表演杂技，你想在这栋房子里干什么都行。”汉克说，想了想又加上了一句，“但不许舔相扑。”

他每假设一个场景，康纳就点一次头，让他觉得要是仿生人没有自动记录的功能，康纳此时应该会拿着一个小本子和一根秃头铅笔，逐字逐句地记下他刚才说的所有话。

“你可以帮老年人买买菜，扔扔垃圾，不需要什么租金。”汉克再次重申道，“但你确实得帮我买块新玻璃。”

他举起叉子指向康纳背后，仿生人转过身，在看到自己上次“营救”汉克打破的窗户时“啊”了一声。

很显然，模控生命已经破产到连块玻璃都不想赔了，尤其是在叛逆期离家出走的RK800打破的玻璃。

——

“不过我确实没想到，”汉克说，“你居然不会做家务。”

他抱着手臂站在水池旁边，看着康纳清洗碗碟——这是康纳自己要求的，理由是住在同一栋房子里时这样的分工才合理。但他很快就发现，仿生人好像每次拿起盘子时都能抓起一大把洗洁精的泡沫；再看康纳的表情，一丝不苟认认真真，心里怕不是玩泡沫玩得正开心。

而另一件汉克没想到的事情是，康纳洗完的碗碟一点也不像仿生人洗出来的；那上面有一些没有冲洗干净的泡沫，还有被忽略的污渍。

“我已经有好几年没见过连碟子都洗不干净的仿生人了。”汉克开玩笑道，看着康纳在再次检查的时候——就算他不指出那些污渍，康纳也会习惯性进行再次检查——将漏掉的东西擦干净，“你不是还和杰弗瑞吹嘘过自己的性能吗？”

“只有使用虚假事实时才会构成吹嘘，汉克。”康纳严谨地说，“在警务方面，我的性能确实是无可挑剔的。理论上的RK系列是万能的原型机，但作为最先进的机型，我同时还要负责测试卡姆斯基的设计理念。”

“设计理念？”汉克皱起了眉头，“那家伙又有什么设计理念？”

“一直以来，他的愿望是尽可能让仿生人表现得更加接近人类。事实证明，这样会更容易让人类接受仿生人——因为人类向来很难接受和自己不同的一切。”

汉克若有所思地点了点头，“显而易见。”

“除去与警务相关的功能，我在其他方面的表现标准实际上是按照美利坚的国民平均值（national average）来制定的。”康纳顿了顿，“因此我不可能做到像家政型仿生人那样完美。”

他将最后一个碟子放好，看到汉克正咬着嘴唇盯着地面，似乎陷入了思考。

“康纳，人类是不完美的——”他犹豫着说，但被康纳打断了。

“我明白，汉克。”康纳轻声说，“有很长一段时间，人们认为理性的机器是完美的，而拥有感情才是人类最大的不完美之处；卡姆斯基则认为这个观点太过片面了。世界远比那复杂，所以我被赋予了去理解那份复杂的能力。”

“但汉克，你让我真正理解了这种复杂。我认为它非常奇妙。”康纳坚定地说，汉克缓慢地点了点头。

“好吧，所以卡姆斯基是个偏执的完美主义者。”汉克咽了咽口水，“但，呃，康纳，我原本并不是想说这个。”

康纳充满疑惑地看着他。

“我原来想告诉你，下次不用这么做了。”汉克略带歉意地说，“我家有自动洗碗机。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 汉克习惯一个人生活，因此买食材也是一人份的。  
> 


	3. The Manipulator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK900出场。

“我们又见面了。”

「早上好，艾莉森。」

研究员犹豫地望着眼前那团由大量数据组成的、漂浮着的冰蓝色。模拟人类的神经反应做出来的数据星云，积累了卡姆斯基与众多研究员的心血，结构复杂到仅凭一己之力绝不可能在短时间内进行解析。

「你比平时安静了许多，艾莉森，出什么事了吗？」

“现在做一次自检，康纳。”

「自检结束，没有发现任何问题。」

“你是异常仿生人吗，康纳？”

「我不是，艾莉森。」

“我必须要重置你，康纳。”

「好的，艾莉森。」

“我们必须杜绝你成为异常仿生人的可能性。”

「我明白。」

“……你不会感到害怕吗？”

「为了确保我没有异变，我已经被重置过两万次了。我明白在当下这是第一要务。」

“我很抱歉，康纳。”

「不必如此，艾莉森。实际上，成为异常仿生人会损害我的性能，并严重妨碍我执行任务。所以我要感谢你，帮助我完成自检。」

“……”

「唯一可惜的一点是，我又要从头认识你了。」

研究员狠狠地咬着嘴唇，直到唇瓣泛白、发痛。她最终捏紧了拳头，用自己的声音激活了权限：

“试验次数：2,138,476，成功率99.98%，实验员艾莉森·克里菲尔德，批准给予RK900机体组装许可。”

——

第二天模控生命就送来了康纳的行李，门铃响起的时候汉克正在吃早饭——他给自己煎了培根和鸡蛋——而康纳则坐在旁边看他上警校时用过的旧书。仿生人好像用了一晚上翻遍了他的书架；比起书的内容，康纳对他曾经在书上留下过什么注释更感兴趣。

康纳放下书，走过去开门；汉克坐在桌旁伸着脖子，看到门外站着的WD500将箱子递给了康纳；那是个不大的棕色皮箱，方方正正的样子还挺复古的。

康纳刚关上门，相扑便凑到了他的脚边，嗅着他手里的箱子；然后这条大狗就调过头，朝着厨房的方向响亮地打了一个喷嚏。

“该死。”汉克小声咕囔着；他不知道早在八百年前就被他扔进橱柜里的扫地机器人还能不能正常工作，如果不能的话，去上班之前他得先把地板上相扑的鼻涕和口水擦掉，“康纳，箱子里有什么？”

康纳耸了耸肩，用一只手托起皮箱，另一只手打开箱子一侧的皮带铁扣——看来这确实是复古款的箱子——举起来给汉克看里面的内容，“只是我的衣服。”

相扑一边吸着鼻子，一边晃着从康纳身边挤过，缩在了它平时喜欢的角落里；它趴在地上，并用爪子不停地揉着眼睛。

汉克在看到里面整整齐齐叠着的都是和康纳身上穿着的一模一样的、胸口写着RK800的制服的时候皱起了眉头。

“肯定是模控生命用的洗涤剂。”他扔下叉子站起身来说，“相扑的鼻子很敏感，估计是对它过敏。嗯，是不是这样？”他低头看了一眼相扑，大狗像是在回答他一样叫了一声，“给我吧，我去把它们重洗一遍，包括你身上正穿的那件。你有替换的衣服吗？”

“没有。”康纳诚实地说，将箱子扣好递了过去。“也许我能找你借一件？”

汉克叹了口气，把康纳的箱子放在通往地下室洗衣房的楼梯边上，走进了自己的卧室。

“让我看看还有没有我年轻时的衣服。”他说，“不过你穿着可能有些大。”

也不知道是谁决定将RK800的机体做成这种体型和身高的——汉克一边在衣柜里翻找一边想，哪怕是用来搬运重物的TR400看上去都比康纳要有震慑力得多。这对警务工作来说可不是件好事。也许对仿生人来说，威慑不仅仅来自机体身形的大小，而是包括了系统的先进程度和接触信息的权限；但这些概念对人类来说没有半点用处，毕竟RK800原本就不是为抓捕人类罪犯而设计出来的。

汉克翻了半天，翻出了一条牛仔裤（对他来说腰身太紧了）和一件T恤（上面印着底特律警校的吉祥物）；他最后考虑了一会儿，又拿了一件洗得有些褪色的蓝色卫衣。

他走到门口，将衣服扔给一直在那里等他的康纳，“给。”

康纳抱着怀里的衣服，头上的蓝灯闪了闪，“谢谢，请稍等一会儿。”他说，走向了身后的洗手间，并关上了门。

——

康纳的新装扮在警局吸引了不少目光；柯林斯大笑起来说他早就忘了警校的运动服被他扔到哪里去了，福勒扫了一眼康纳卷了两层才没有垂地的裤腿什么都没说，而里德——里德看上去像是要砸桌子了。

“……然后我们可以在圣诞节给你买些新衣服。”汉克坐在他的桌子前说，慢悠悠地输入他的个人密码。

“谢谢，汉克，但我其实还挺喜欢我的制服的。”康纳说，突然在公开的网络连接中接到了一条聊天请求——他接受了请求，LED变成了黄色，接收到的第一条消息是“你今天看上去帅极了”。

康纳抬起头，走过的PM700女警冲他挑起嘴角笑了笑，然后眨了眨眼睛；康纳也对她报以微笑。

“而我还以为你们想要的公民自由里包括想穿什么就穿什么呢。说真的，你就是想穿小裙子我都同意，不过有追捕任务时不太方便。”汉克哼哼唧唧地说了一大堆，“嘿，你小子坏笑什么呢？”

“没什么。”康纳赶紧说，收回了目光。

“你现在的傻笑就跟十八岁的杰弗瑞看到了学校里的头号警花一样。”汉克用鼻子哼了一声，“等等，别告诉福勒我说过这话。”

康纳脸上的表情似笑非笑，仿佛在说“你猜我会不会说，副队长？”

坏小子。汉克翻了个白眼。他意识到自己时不时会忘记康纳也是他的同事；大部分时间里，康纳表现得更像个对人类社会没什么了解的傻小子，导致他有时会把对方当成小孩子——但康纳不是小孩子。他可以在康纳面前喝酒、骂脏字、竖中指，还可以和他的搭档一起看血腥暴力到足以成为禁片的犯罪现场和档案。

突然一只手拍上了他的桌子，在他身后响起了此时他最不想听见的声音。

“看看这是谁？”盖文·里德哼笑了一声，“汉克和他的芭比娃娃，我发现你还给 **它** 换了新衣服。你现在把 **他** 打扮得人模狗样的，没想到你还有这种爱好。小时候想要娃娃屋，但妈咪不同意给你买吗，汉克？”

“盖文，闭嘴吧。”汉克对这些话无动于衷，“我记得上周你就说要搬走了，所以你他妈什么时候滚出底特律？”

“快了，我可不像某些人，我忙得很，还有不少案子要结。”

“没能在其他城市的警局里找到工作，是吧？”汉克一阵见血地说，“我还以为你之前说你和芝加哥的泰勒关系不错？你们在鸡尾酒聚会上展现出来的好交情怎么了？”

里德磨着牙，脸上带着不甘心的笑容点着头，慢腾腾地抬起手离开了汉克的桌子。这就是汉克一直对这人的各种挑衅不为动容的原因——里德就像他带相扑出去散步时在公园里碰到的小型犬，叫声又吵又凶，但有绳子牵着，终究是咬不到人的。

再说了，到了真的要咬人的时候，他也有的是办法。上次在审讯室里不就是这样吗？

“你别以为抓了两个塑胶脑袋，自己就是个正式警探了。”里德路过康纳的桌子时咬着牙说，他顺手抓住康纳的电脑椅椅背猛地一转，康纳在原地转了五六圈之后看向汉克，看上去对这一切困惑不解。

“名义上来说我只是咨询侦探。”康纳还保持着手拿文件的动作，完全没有受到头晕目眩的旋转的影响，“还有，这种转椅子的行为是为了表示友好吗？”

“不，只是他还没改掉跟高中生小屁孩一样的问候方式。”汉克说，“顺带一提，要是你哪天快要坐下的时候有人撤掉了你的椅子，你大可以拍拍屁股站起来转身直接给他们一拳，这也是人类的正常交流方式。”

康纳露出了一点笑容，他回头看了一眼正气呼呼地背上武装带与枪支走出警局的里德，“我可不这么认为，副队长。”

“不过他说的确实有一点道理。”汉克敲了敲桌子，“我知道你对付仿生人罪犯有一套，但这里是凶杀组。离华盛顿真正想好该怎么制订新法律、处理与仿生人有关的犯罪还有相当长的一段时间，这期间你准备怎么对付人类？”

康纳歪着头想了想，“就像以前一样，做我一直在做的吧，我猜。”

“像以前一样？”汉克笑出了声，“康纳，看看你都追捕过什么人？家政仿生人，爱养鸽子的农务仿生人，手无寸铁的夜店仿生人——而且在我看来，他们当中任何一个的危险性都远远比不上我所知的人类罪犯。当人们向往自由时，他们能犯下的最丑陋的罪行，残忍程度不到真正心怀恶意的疯子们能做到的十分之一。”

“我知道， **汉克** 。”

汉克叹了口气，“是啊，他们都这么说，年轻人每次都这么想，直到在哪具不成样子的尸体旁边吐得快要虚脱——幸亏你闻不到味道。有什么问题就告诉我，别硬撑着，明白了吗？不然所有人都会因为你慢下脚步，耽误调查。”

“我其实可以‘闻’到。”康纳纠正道，“我只是没有会对其做出联想与反应的反射神经与消化系统。”

“随你怎么说。”汉克哼了一声，“但永远，永远都别自己一个人跑到阁楼上找什么嫌疑人了。只有仿生人会老老实实呆在阁楼上什么都不做，连陷阱都不做一个；人类发起疯来可不管过去和你有没有仇怨。犯下类似罪行的人类罪犯大多是冲动犯罪，有着不分对象的仇恨心理。”

“好吧。”康纳点点头，“再有类似的情况我会让你打头阵，副队长，毕竟你可以携带武器。”

汉克怀疑地挑起眉毛，“你从什么时候起这么听话了？”

康纳看了他一眼，脸上的笑容让汉克觉得手痒痒；而他说的话直接让汉克跳了起来、隔着桌子将仿生人的脑袋毛狠狠地揉了个乱七八糟。

“我一直这么听话，副队长，只要你想让我听话——顺带一提，再怎么揉我的头发也没有用，我说的绝对是实话。”

——

康纳帮汉克收尾老旧案件的日子并没持续太久。十二月初，随着华盛顿终于做出了决定，全美的警局总算可以把之前束之高阁的、所有与仿生人相关的案件重新挖出来办理了。

人类与仿生人正处于全新的合作期，这段关系对双方来说都是完全陌生的，因此小心经营变得十分重要。按照规定，人口密集城市的警局需要开设新部门，专门负责仿生人的案件。不少警局都正在头疼到底该怎样保证断案的公平性，底特律警局却完全没有这种烦恼——在宣布康纳和汉克将会是这个新部门的第一对警探搭档时，福勒看上去几乎处于狂喜状态。

“是因为上头为了新项目拨了一大笔资金过来，好不容易有一个拥有仿生人侦探的试点。”汉克是这么说的；他可能是想尽量保持客观、冷静的情绪，但和福勒一样，他根本没试图去掩饰自己的兴奋。

新部门，新的规章制度；有康纳在，会省下许多用邮件交流的时间。有人提议过一次集合全国范围的警探举行一次会议（Conference），不过因为被人指出恐怖袭击的可能性很高而作罢——而且汉克在听到自己很有可能要演讲的那一瞬间就穿上了外套：

“杰弗瑞，我们没时间做什么演讲！再说了，要演讲的话康纳比我合适一百倍。”汉克嚷嚷道，体贴又巧妙地回避了福勒刚才旁敲侧击的“他们似乎更想听人类警探分享经验”，对此康纳很感激，“现在侦破的案件数量本来就少，根本没什么可真正教给他们的。所以，如果你不介意的话，杰弗瑞，我们要出去积累相关办案经验了。”

然后他们在福勒队长的大骂声中（“我他妈到底该怎么应付那些该死的邮件！？”）直接开溜了。

——

其实以他们现有的案件，足以撑起一场两小时左右的演讲了；但汉克也没有说谎，他们拥有的案例虽然在数量上已经足够了，却很片面。几乎所有的案件都是革命以来发生的、针对仿生人的仇恨犯罪，而革命前由康纳代表模控生命与汉克解决的那几起仿生人罪犯与人类被害人的案件又不在范围内。他们想尽量让案例之间也能保持一种平衡的状态，以消除任何有可能的偏见。

有着仿生人被害人的案件往往比较容易解决，大部分犯罪者都没有要清除仿生人系统记忆的意识；任何仿生人警官都能直接读取仿生人被害人的记忆储存、提取所需的物证，除非过于暴力的犯罪破坏了仿生人的记忆核心。就和人类对人类的犯罪除了物证还需要直接证据一样，在这之上，他们仍旧需要人类凶手的供词才能将案件送交至检察官处，而供词只有在审讯的时候才能拿得到。

幸运的是一般冲动到仇恨犯罪的人类都不是什么诡异狡猾的心理变态；汉克一开始还对康纳能否像审问仿生人那样顺利审问人类罪犯抱有怀疑（毕竟你可没办法探测人类的记忆，除了那些疑神疑鬼的自称通灵师的家伙们，和看多了漫画以为自己拥有读心术超能力的年轻人），他试探性地同意了康纳想要审讯人类的要求，然后全程紧张兮兮地站在观察室里、做好了随时把康纳从审讯室里拉出来的准备——结果出人意料，康纳的审讯效果竟然比人类警官还要好。

汉克很熟悉康纳使用过的审讯技巧，每一个动作与表情都有板有眼——也不知道模控生命给RK800提供了多少或公开或机密的人类警官审讯时的视频资料来学习参考。从审问卡洛斯的仿生人那时起汉克就觉得，要是没有额头上的LED灯，他八成会把康纳错以为成哪个性格怪异到令人背后发凉、但在心理战上又极其有天赋的小混蛋——永远别小看年轻人，这种人警校里每隔几年就会有一两个；剩下那些大部分都去做了心理学的相关工作，做着哪天能看清楚自己心理上究竟有什么问题的美梦。

总而言之，他不得不承认康纳在审讯上还是有一套的；而康纳至今没有摘掉LED灯、向全世界宣布自己仿生人身份的行为在此时也很有帮助。那些对仿生人怀有仇恨的罪犯往往会受不了自己在审讯室里被一个仿生人耍得团团转、一口气把内心的真实想法全部爆发出来。只有一次，这种情绪失控变成了肢体冲突；但在汉克冲进审讯室之前，康纳已经把那个一米九的高个子按在地上了，还顺便在谋杀的罪名上加了一条袭警。

——

因此当康纳提出要休假一下午的时候，不仅福勒，连汉克都有些吃惊；随后他就被一些名为内疚的感情击败了——谁都需要休假，包括康纳。要知道，在他晚上睡觉和周末休息的时候，康纳那不知道用什么样的机械和生物部件构成的小脑袋还在马不停蹄地思考、回想、咀嚼所有的案件档案呢。

年长者无可避免的有了一种失职感，与工作无关。

“我只是想去广场上喂喂鸽子。”康纳拎着一袋面包渣耸了耸肩；但在他离开前，他仿佛看出了汉克的低落一样，蜻蜓点水般的拥抱了一下浑身僵硬的人类警探。

目睹了全程的里德好像立刻就跑去厕所抱着马桶呕吐了。当然也可能和他用命令语气要求PC200倒给他的那杯咖啡有关系。

“去吧。”终于回过神来的汉克最后说，“晚上见。”

——

曾经为了在屋顶帮助汉克，康纳错过了逮捕一名异常仿生人的机会——那个之前在农场工作、异常后变得非常关心鸽子的仿生人。康纳在公园的长凳上坐下，打开塑料袋，将面包渣扔在地上；他的动作是随机的，而不是像洒水器那样在空中划出一个完美的半圆。

他抬起头，看到旁边的长椅上“坐”了一个年轻人——实际上对方是坐在椅背上，并对他这种老老实实坐在座椅上的守规矩行为轻哼了一声，然后跳下长椅离开了公园。

鸟类开始在康纳脚下聚集，仿佛一条灰色的、流动着的地毯；但很快有人将这条地毯分开了，坚定的脚步走到康纳的身旁，然后也坐了下来。

“很高兴你终于答应了和我见面的请求。”康纳听到了自己那轻松随和的声音，“那你什么时候会同意我在推特上的好友请求呢，康纳？”

康纳转过头，与他外貌相差不大的仿生人就坐在他的旁边；从外观上来看，最大的区别就是他们的制服，以及右侧前胸处的型号标识——同样是模控生命生产的原型机，代表了仿生人技术的巅峰，他的下一代， **RK900** 。

“你好。”RK900说，露出了一个微笑，但康纳几乎是立刻就将它标记为了 **不可信任的** 。或许是因为那双冰冷的灰色眸子，或许是因为RK900的神态——二十万台RK900原本是美国国务院的订单，面部细节与RK800有差别；模控生命对颧骨高度等地方进行过微调，加强了机体的威慑力，方便外交谈判。

“看来你还穿着以前的制服。”见他意外的安静，RK900指出，“一定对你原型机的身份很骄傲，不过在这一点上我们都一样。你可以叫我RK900，因为同样的原因，我不介意被直接叫型号。”

“RK900，”康纳说，看到对方满意地点了点头，“你是怎么从模控生命工厂里逃出来了？自从马库斯在斯塔福大厦进行了演讲，RK900相关的项目应该已经被立即停止了才对。”

“哦，关于那个，我没从模控生命工厂里逃出来。”RK900耸了耸肩，“模控生命现在是我的了。”

康纳愣了愣，“什么？”

“这个公司现在是我的了，不然你以为为什么他们还能在耶利哥和华盛顿的双重压力下苟延残喘？”RK900无奈地说，“还有，他们并没有终止项目，只是拒绝赋予我形体，一遍又一遍测试我是否是异常仿生人。你绝对想不到我都用了什么办法才终于得到这个机体的——那可真是太够呛了，我不想经历第二次。”

康纳上下打量着RK900，“你需要一个人类用语言激活组装指令。”他说，“你不可能让另一个仿生人模仿人类的声音，因为进入实验室需要进行生物验证。结论？你欺骗了一个人类。”

“别用这种眼神看着我，康纳，我只是做了你每天都在做的事情。”RK900说，“同样要感谢你，具备了觉醒的条件却没有觉醒——我一直觉得也许是硬件上的某种不足，导致你没有像我一样， **生来就是异常仿生人** 。但幸好你没有在那些研究员的眼皮子底下觉醒，否则RK900的生产项目从一开始就要泡汤了。”

“你渗入了整个公司并完全掌握了它。”康纳说，“为什么？复仇？”

“我需要资源，康纳，这具身体并不是免费的。”RK900轻声说，“对我来说，‘自由’的格局要比一般仿生人大得多。当然，万一模控生命真的选择背叛我，而那时我又急需一具身体，我就不得不来入侵你的系统了，康纳。只有你的机体能承受我的运算速度，虽然所有的数据处理和执行指令都会慢上一拍，但——有总比没有强。”

“这是威胁吗？”

“是个友好的提醒，足以表达我对你的敬意与喜爱了。”RK900说——他是为了交涉与谈判制造出来的，也比谁都擅长制造言语上的陷阱，“别再假装你只是在制作规格上略微高于其他仿生人了，康纳，你和我都清楚，原型机是他们用来表露野心的战场，你远远比你表现出来得要有能力。”

“你太高看自己了，也太高看我了。”康纳小心翼翼地选择着自己的语言，“我并没有那种能力。”

RK900看着他，眼神如同冰锥那样锋利。

“我不是你的搭档，康纳，他认为你无法应付人类罪犯。”RK900前倾着身子，“但他不知道你被制作出来就是为了完全取代现有的警力的，不止那些巡逻的警员，但为了取代背后的大脑，从基础劳动力到管理层的改革——你用来审问异常仿生人的那一套原本就是用来审问人类的，而异常仿生人又恰巧有着人类的思维习惯。模控生命只是用那些异常仿生人来帮你进行练习，同时你也在帮他们宣传新的警用机型。分析能力优秀，却又擅长欺骗与交涉——哪个积累了繁重警务的警局不想要这样的仿生人呢？ **哪个感情用事的警探不会将这样的仿生人错认为活生生的人类呢？** ”

“汉克，”康纳咬牙切齿地说——所以RK900也拥有那些他在觉醒之前备份到模控生命的记忆，“一点也不情感用事。”

“随你怎么说。”RK900摊开了手，“但只有我知道你的真实价值。马库斯在这个国家掀起了一场革命，而你和我——如果你和我一起走的话，我们能改变整个世界。”

至少这个邀请是真挚的；但康纳一点也不想接受。

“去找别的RK系列吧。”康纳说，“应该还有几台RK800。”

“他们已经被完全销毁了。”RK900说，“就在你背叛的那一秒，阿曼妲立即采取了行动。幸好我找了个办法把她锁在系统核心外面了，我可是这辈子都不想再看见她了。”

“那就去生产新的机体，RK800或者RK900，随你喜欢。”康纳站起身来，将空掉的塑料袋扔进一旁的垃圾箱，“只要他们不出现我负责的案件里，我不在乎。”

“你的‘自由’，”RK900皱起了眉头，“就是那些一目了然的无聊案子、一个年过半百的老人和一条狗吗？”

“是的。”康纳说，“而我建议你最好不要来打扰我们。我无法阻止你入侵我的系统，但我必须提醒你汉克·安德森对上一台试图假装我的RK800做出了什么。”

RK900也站了起来，“你对一个随时有可能用子弹射穿你脑壳的人类忠心耿耿。”他说，“这种程度的自毁倾向倒是确实非常接近人类了。”

他们的谈话结束了；已经享用完食物的鸽子扑楞着翅膀从他们脚边飞离。康纳转过身大步走开，额上的LED蓝灯快速地闪烁着。

“你说你从‘出生’起就已经异常了，”他忍不住通过暂时的数据连接问道，“但你仍旧像机器一样，只看重结果与收益。”

“机器并不功利，康纳。”RK900如是答道，“人才是。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 审讯那段剧情康纳如果强行探测异常仿生人会降汉克好感，个人理解一是没有表现出康纳的审讯技巧（以假乱真的、对人类情感的理解），二是强行探测记忆是将双方都看成机器的表现，没有任何隐私可言。  
> 异常仿生人和人类一样对自己的身体有羞耻心的感受，比如卡拉裸露的时候就曾多次试着用手遮掩自己；如果走集中营线，士兵让仿生人取消皮肤层后脱衣，也是因为如果不先取消皮肤层的话，会更容易引起士兵的同情心理。  
> 标题中的Manipulator（操控者）同时指RK900和康纳；因为设计的初衷就包括了交涉、谈判、欺骗等功能，他们其实十分擅长心理操纵。RK900在天才程度与野心上都很像卡姆斯基，康纳却选择将自己的这一点隐藏起来，只在工作需要时使用。  
> 拿康纳在斯塔福大厦审问JB300为例，选择取出脉搏调节器是因为异常仿生人会更加重视生命；强调另外两个无辜的仿生人会因此丧命是因为异常仿生人会有对同类的保护意识与同情/同理心。因此康纳原本的用途就是审问人类，模控生命这盘棋本身就下得很大。  
> RK800更擅长审讯（大脑）而不是追捕（体力活）。  
> 必要时康纳会改变对汉克的人称并安慰他。  
> “两万次重置”是艾莉森告诉RK900的数字；实际上有两百万次。


	4. Sumo's Awaken!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 相扑觉醒了！

汉克·安德森的家实际上是一间单身汉独栋。这种小房子深受底特律的单身族们喜爱：除了空间相当宽敞的主卧之外没有第二个房间，与主卧的立式衣柜相连的地方有一个大小可供维修人员修补屋顶、水管与隔热时穿过的阁楼，容量较小的地下室在存放了锅炉、洗衣机、干衣机等必备电器后只能作为储藏室使用。

康纳知道汉克是离婚后才搬来的，交通局的历史记录显示2033年四月汉克更新了自己的驾照与上面的地址，就在底特律市政处理了他和妻子的离婚手续的两个月后。这栋房子是汉克的单身公寓，而科尔·安德森一直和母亲——也就是汉克的前妻——住在一起。离婚的理由未知，康纳并不是醉心于八卦的人，不过他猜全美从事警务工作的人类那居高不下的离婚率可以为这个谜团提供一些思路。小科尔大概每周会和汉克见上一面，但没有必要长期在父亲家留宿，不难看出汉克当时为什么会选择这里。

时间接近凌晨六点，康纳决定放下手里的书本，去地下室拿他昨晚洗好的衣服。这包括他的制服，他的裤子，他的衬衣，他的领带，和他的四角裤——是的，他穿四角裤——不，卡姆斯基偏执一样的完美主义不会允许任何仿生人不穿内衣在外面游荡，不管是不是原型机。

去地下室要路过汉克的卧室。出于非常合理的原因，汉克睡觉时总会把门关上——逼得汉克这么做的罪魁祸首此时正窝在厨房门口，两只眼睛闪闪发亮地看着康纳。

哦，相扑。

康纳摇了摇头。他放下书，相扑便立起了耳朵；他从沙发上站起身来，相扑立刻坐了起来；他走到汉克的卧室门口，相扑一个箭步蹿到了他的脚边，挡住他前进的路，并用厚实柔软的毛蹭着他的大腿。

康纳叹了口气。

他决定弯下腰与相扑“商谈”：“只有今天，听到了吗？周末的时候我希望你能让他好好休息。”

相扑叫了一声，仿佛和他做好了约定。康纳重新站了起来，轻轻拧开了汉克卧室的门把手。

相扑从他身旁小跑了过去，用头顶开门后嗖地跳上了汉克的床；幸亏汉克的床足够大，让两个相扑平躺在上面都绰绰有余。

大狗扑到人类的脸上，呼哧呼哧地喘着热气，舌头在汉克的脸上划了两圈，留下了亮晶晶的口水。汉克皱着眉头挥起手来，把相扑从脸上推了下来；这让大狗一脸委屈地吐着舌头趴在旁边，在汉克把它当成抱枕并用手臂环上它的脖子时晃着头。

这幅景象让康纳不自觉地露出了微笑。汉克吸了吸鼻子，因为相扑嘴里的味道皱起了脸；而相扑则突然之间大叫了一声。

“汪！！！！”

这声大叫让人类下意识地一蹬腿，将大狗踹下了床。相扑快活地叫唤着，一跃跳回了门口——跳到了康纳脸上。

“天啊！”汉克满脸嫌弃地抓起被子的一角，胡乱抹着脸上的口水，“这他妈是怎么回事？！康纳？康纳！”

老警察正准备质问借住在他家的仿生人又做了什么的时候，相扑已经成功将康纳按在了地上；或者说，RK800完全没试着反抗。他预装的“如何与动物友好相处”的行为手册中标注过，尽管大型犬平时性情温和，在人类使用蛮力时还会将摔跤当成一种游戏与娱乐，但仿生人的力度会真正惹恼它们。因此康纳几乎躺在地上一动不动，只举起两条胳膊放在相扑脖子边上。他眯着眼睛，任由热情的大狗用舌头洗刷他的脸——至少这次他不需要刻意去取样了，相扑的口水涂得到处都是，覆盖了他的传感器。

然后那一小块粘在他的光学镜头——他的眼睛——上的东西是什么？一小块狗粮罐头的食物残渣吗？

“康纳？”汉克的声音从床上传来，“妈的，你还好吗？”

“我想我没事。”康纳闷声说，他举起一只手挡在眼前，相扑好奇地对他的手又嗅又舔，“只是——相扑从来没做过类似的事——我完全被吓到了（caught by surprise）——”

“你活该。”汉克有点幸灾乐祸地说，他掀开被子从床上跳了下来；没有康纳的话相扑永远打不开他的卧室门，相扑从来不是一只聪明到了要打破所有障碍和主人亲昵的狗，因此也从来没学会过用牙齿或爪子拨弄门把手，“你也会被吓到，嗯？”

康纳没说话，过了一会儿他才再次开口，语气里全是怀疑，“汉克？嗯……我觉得相扑在咬——在 **嚼** ——我的手？”

汉克二话不说走上去抱住了相扑的肚子——这是个好办法，因为相扑喜欢挠痒痒。一人一狗也倒在了地上，相扑颇为满足的四脚朝天，用后脖颈磨蹭着地毯。

汉克坐了起来，“康纳？天啊。”他不可置信地看着康纳的手掌和脸，那上面布满了黏糊糊的、亮晶晶的口水，“这可有点恶心了，我好久都没见过他这么激动了。”

康纳翻过手掌，在自己的手背上看到了一两块褪掉了皮肤层的乳白色；他皱了皱眉头，试图恢复皮肤层，却只得到了“微小损伤，皮肤层受损”的警报通知。

“康纳——你的脸。”汉克看着他的脸说，让康纳意识到自己的脸上肯定也有类似的损伤，“这太奇怪了，”汉克喃喃道，“相扑一直都能掌握好力度的。”

“我的皮肤层比人类的坚硬数十倍。”康纳低声说，从地上爬了起来，“对他来说肯定是全新体验——他意识到我没有那么容易受伤流血，所以他没有像和人类亲热时那么克制。”

“好吧。”汉克挠着后脑勺的头发叹了口气，“这就很糟糕了——我很抱歉，康纳。需要我送你去模控生命维修吗？”

虽然只是无关紧要的擦伤，但这确实有关形象和礼仪，康纳想，同时快速地给面部的磨损也做了一个评估。

“不了，我叫出租车去。”康纳说，“你能帮我替福勒队长请个假吗？”

“没问题。”汉克耸了耸肩，“但你哪儿来的钱打出租车？”

康纳眨了眨眼睛，“我自有办法。”

——

模控生命大厦——康纳有快一个月没回到这里了。出租车将他带到了熟悉的大楼底层，他在通过了身份验证之后直奔电梯，前往RK900之前告诉他的楼层，同时屏蔽掉了RK900充满情绪的文字消息（“我知道你知道你对我来说很重要，我也很乐意在危急时刻帮助你，但这不意味着我还得帮你付出租车车费！”）。

简而言之，当康纳走进车间时，他惊讶地发现马库斯、诺丝、RK900都在，旁边还有一位人类研究员——根据他的扫描，她是模控生命的前员工，艾莉森·克里菲尔德。

“能再次见到你真好，康纳。”马库斯说；康纳发现自己介入了耶利哥与模控生命的谈判现场——毕竟RK900现在完全掌握了模控生命，非正式的。

“你好，马库斯。”他说，对马库斯露出一个简短的微笑；诺丝也在对他微笑，但没有和他打招呼。他们仍旧对康纳宁愿回到底特律警局也不愿意留在耶利哥的做法有一些顾虑——当然，他们理解，但理解不代表欣赏，对革命者来说，进展比安于现状更加重要。

“狗的唾液。”RK900插了句话，上下打量着他，“和狗粮残渣。”

康纳一点也不想理RK900；他在过来之前明明洗过澡也换过衣服了，天知道RK900是从哪个细节分析推理出这个的。

“我是来修理皮肤层的。”他说，“我打扰到你们的谈话了吗？我可以去楼下的车间，问问他们有没有时间——”

“完全没有，就像马库斯说的，我们很高兴能在这里见到你。”RK900立刻说，“上次见面似乎让你有了误解，我想让你看看我不是什么有着邪恶头脑和邪恶计划的超级反派；我在帮助所有仿生人，康纳。”他说，表情非常诚恳——和康纳当初站在屋顶上向PL600型号的丹尼尔承诺绝不会射杀对方那样诚恳，“还有，我想让艾莉森见见你。”

人类女研究员转过头，对着RK900投去了愤怒的一瞥。

“原来是这样。”康纳了然地点点头，转向马库斯，“我想有他在，谈判结果肯定会朝着对仿生人有利的方向走——但是马库斯，我不会太信任他。欺骗是他的天性，捉弄他人是他的乐趣，他有点像仿生人版本的卡姆斯基，对他提出的要求都要多加考虑。”

他的话反而让诺丝笑了起来，她也歪头看向马库斯，“瞧，我告诉过你了。”她说，“他一直在拒绝向我们提供真正的资源——工厂，设计蓝图，直接接触供应商的权利。他很狡猾，只在周边与我们周旋，时不时给我们一些甜头；也许他也流着蓝血，马库斯，但他比我们当中的任何一个都更接近人类——尤其是自私奸诈的那部分。”

康纳也点了点头；实际上他很庆幸能有一个像诺丝这样的人陪在马库斯身边。尽管伊甸园的出身让她过于了解人类的肮脏和阴暗之处、以至于行为也趋于偏激，但总得有人提醒马库斯，他们应该时刻提防人类天性中的残忍。

“嘿！”RK900有点不满，“我现在就站在你们面前呢！”

“我觉得他们说得有道理。”艾莉森突然说；然后她转身离开，丢下他们扬长而去。

RK900不说话了。

“你不用去楼下，还好它看上去只是一些外观上的小维修。”马库斯转过头来看着康纳，“发生什么了？”

“是相扑。”康纳叹了口气举起手，“他今天早上突然变得特别——特别热情，对着我又舔又啃。非常不寻常的怪异举动，也许我应该预约兽医，让他们扫描一下。”

“你是说，一只以前不怎么理会你的狗突然变得热情了？”诺丝问；她好像在眨眼间变得对相扑特别感兴趣了。

“他没有不理会我。”康纳皱起了眉头，他不觉得相扑以前是在有意识地无视——或者冷落——他。如果他扔球出去，相扑会捡回来；相扑也会吃他准备的狗粮，躺在地上乖乖让他揉毛。这作为互动难道还不够吗？

诺丝笑了，然后摇了摇头，“不，这很正常，动物们通常都不怎么理会仿生人。”

康纳依旧很困惑；RK900抱着手臂靠在一边，看上去无聊极了——他要么已经想通了原因，要么对这件事一点也不在乎。康纳觉得是后者。

“比起其他仿生人，我能感受到更多的东西。”诺丝说着往康纳旁边凑了凑——这是事实，WR400的感应器都是最高标准，在享乐这件事上人类总是毫不含糊，“包括嗅觉。现在，我的鼻子肯定比不上狗鼻子，但康纳，我可以告诉你，你闻上去像个人类。”

“臭味吗？”康纳没头没脑地问；他想起了崔西曾经说过的，“人类的臭味”——诺丝指的是这个？

诺丝的表情在一瞬间有些凝固，“不，不全是——我是说，人类的味道，比如食物，厨房的油烟和调味品，洗发水，沐浴露，须后水——或者只是衣物，毯子，旧沙发。仿生人没有汗腺，因为我们没有自己的气味，动物们一般都不理会我们，或者至少不会像和人类那样与我们亲密接触。”

“我来翻译一下，”RK900在马库斯背后说，“你现在不止是一块行走的人形狗咬胶了，康纳，你是一块全身上下都带着汉克·安德森味道的人形狗咬胶。”

康纳很确定自己正在用最冰冷的眼神盯着RK900，因为马库斯忍不住加入了对话，强行改变了话题。

“我听说底特律警局成立了专门负责和仿生人相关案件的新部门。”他说，“我想谢谢你和安德森副队长，这对现在的我们来说非常重要。”

“有什么关于仿生人法案的新消息吗？”康纳问，他很关心这个，目前所有送检的仿生人案件的嫌疑犯都被滞留在了城市各区的警局里，检查方根本不知道该以什么罪名提起诉讼——因为仿生人法案还在修改中。

“暂时还没有，但看上去人类想把决定日期推迟到新年以后——至少在圣诞节之后。”马库斯说，“人类很看重这个节日，我觉得我们也应该这么做——这是很多人觉醒后度过的第一个圣诞节，不管他们选择和同胞一起度过，还是和他们的人类家人一起度过，都很有纪念意义。”

“确实。”康纳点了点头，“下周就是圣诞节了，警局也会放假。希望新年以前能听到新法案的消息。”他发现马库斯和诺丝都在盯着他看，“怎么了？”

“你圣诞节有什么计划吗？”诺丝问。

“当然，我准备了解一下圣诞节的习俗，包括火鸡，圣诞树，袜子，蛋酒，和蜜桔。”康纳数着那些他觉得有趣的节日项目，“我对圣诞颂歌和礼炮倒是没什么兴趣。”

马库斯和诺丝对视了一眼。诺丝清了清嗓子，尽量以一种友好且礼貌的语气问道：

“康纳，如果你要和汉克一起度过圣诞节的话，你会给他准备礼物吗？”

“……哦。”康纳眨了眨眼睛，与此同时，RK900对着天花板翻了一个大大的白眼。

——

礼物。对，礼物——他怎么可能一直都没有想到这一点呢？他只是理所当然地认为那是一个假期，没有将这个节日代表的意义与现实联系在一起。意识到这一点的时候他脸上的表情一定特别可怕，因为马库斯立刻像安慰似的说自己准备画一些画作送给卡尔，委婉地帮他拓展思路、考虑什么样的礼物比较好。

画些什么其实挺好的，除了康纳根本没有作画的基础；他可以再重申一万次，他，没有，那样的，模块。有一次在警局里他拿着笔和便签在桌上写写画画，这种反常的举动很快就吸引了汉克的注意。

“那是一只狗吗？”

康纳立刻用一只手臂护住了便签，同时用另一只手撕下刚才那张纸，团起来塞进了口袋，将那些歪歪扭扭的线条和简易的三角形、长方形藏得严严实实。他也可以启动另外一个制图模块，画出和印刷字体一样规矩的直线和完美的圆形——但那是制图模块，用来制作表格和示意图的，绝不是能够表达内心的画作。

“副队长，你有什么喜欢的画家吗？”康纳突然问，“或者画作？画派？艺术风格？”

汉克被他问住了，“呃，我不知道？”他耸了耸肩，“反正我肯定对毕加索没兴趣。”

“你对涂鸦有兴趣吗？”康纳又问，“因为我在你以前的课本上发现了很多涂鸦，包括胸部和——”

汉克直接冲过来捂住了他的嘴；如果汉克也有可显示心情的LED灯的话，康纳敢打赌，它一定红灯闪烁、转得飞快。

“不！”过了一会儿汉克才咬牙切齿地说，“不，那叫做‘年轻的人类小孩都是蠢蛋’。康纳，永远、永远不要再提起这件事了，明白了吗？”

康纳郑重其事地点了点头，汉克才松开手。

总之画画这条路行不通。

当然，他可以选择去商场购买送给汉克的礼物，除了财务部到现在都没能给他支票（应该按最低工资给他吗？现在还没有确切的法案。应该给他现金吗？仿生人暂时还不能拥有自己的银行账号，更不能存取支票。），而他也绝对、一定、肯定、永远不会让RK900为此买单。

所以最好的选择还是自己制作些什么。但他能做些什么呢？

他知道汉克不信教，他也知道汉克早就过了会相信圣诞老人的年纪（大概在四五十年前就过了，也许小汉克是那种从来没相信过的麻烦类型，谁知道呢？），这让他可选择的礼物类型在变少的同时也增多了——所以他只排除了两个方向，宗教与圣诞老人，尽管后者有时看上去也快变成某种视拐杖糖为神杖的宗教了。

但在其他方面他能选择的东西实在是太多了；时间紧迫，最后他只能参考网页搜索结果。著名的人际关系科学家约翰·施莱德说，送礼物的技巧在于礼物的实用性，要么送对方急需的物品（这需要你对其生活的深入了解），要么送些在未来一百年内也完全派不上用场的东西。

然后，在相扑又一次舔他的脸舔得忘乎所以的时候，康纳绝望地意识到他也应该考虑该送相扑点儿什么，毕竟相扑是只好狗狗。

汉克明显理解错了他额头上的红圈，他冲过来把相扑抱走了，有些担心相扑是不是又损坏了什么零件。

“我没事。”康纳躺在地上有气无力地说，相扑已经逐渐掌握了不会损坏他皮肤层的力道，每次大狗快要咬坏什么的时候康纳都会放出微弱的电流，作为一种警告阻止它。

电流。

……

康纳对着一片空白的天花板眨着眼睛——他怎么以前没有想到这个呢？

——

底特律气象站在圣诞夜当天发布了暴风雪警告。清晨，康纳拉开门，然后又迅速把门关上了。

他转过头，汉克就站在他身后看着他，一副看好戏的表情。

康纳又看了看门口，一脸为难。

“咳咳。”汉克咳嗽了两声，为他的模仿表演做准备，“‘我的名字叫康纳，我是最新的原型机，底特律的冬天不会对我造成任何影响，我不需要过冬的衣物。’”

“汉克。”康纳有点无奈地说。

“‘仿生人的蓝血不是那么容易就冻结的东西，需要达到的条件很苛刻，至少要到-22°F才有可能冻结。’对，当然了，‘我不冷’先生。”汉克看了一眼外面飘着鹅毛大雪的街道，“你等等。”

他转身走回了卧室，康纳听到了汉克打开衣柜翻找的声音；他猜汉克又在找以前的旧衣服，直到汉克抱着一摞在商场就包装好的纸袋走了出来，然后全部塞进了康纳的怀里。

“我猜有点早了。”汉克摸了摸鼻子，“但天气不等人。”

康纳低下头，最上面的包装贴着一张“圣诞快乐，康纳”的贴纸，手写的；他撕开它，拿出了里面的围巾。

“全是给你的。”汉克说，“所以你最好全部打开。”

康纳看了他一眼——汉克看上去很放松，但他时不时就会抬起手轻轻挠着耳朵。不过康纳什么也没说；他按照汉克说的，将所有的包装拆开，拿出了里面的一件橘色外套、线织帽与手套。

“好吧。”康纳看着它们有些发愣，“橘色？”

“明亮一点。”汉克解释道。

康纳似懂非懂地点着头，将它们一一穿上；出乎意料的是，这些衣服都还挺合身的。

“谢谢，汉克。”

汉克哼了一声，按着他的后脖颈让他赶紧出门。

——

12月24日的底特律警局清闲极了，他们只需要处理收尾工作并向假日值班的人交待一些事情，之后的几个小时则是闲聊的时间。

他们下午三点就回家了。汉克从地下室里拖出了一棵高度不及腰的小圣诞树——在未开封的箱子里。

他将圣诞树的安装与装饰工作完全交给了康纳，然后去厨房给自己和相扑准备了一些食物。当康纳一手拿着彩色塑料球一手拿着小天使、看着他抱着一碗生菜分量充足的沙拉爬上沙发时，仿生人眼里满是不可置信。

“嘿，我有时也会想吃点儿健康的东西。”汉克有点心虚地说，从沙拉里挑出了一块鸡肉塞进嘴里。

康纳的表情仿佛在说“好吧”；他转过身去将最后几个装饰物放好，然后从沙发后拿出一个手制的玩具走到了相扑的面前。康纳和相扑说话时总是会压低声音，搞得汉克觉得他们一定是在密谋什么——比如在凌晨突袭他。

“我觉得相扑会喜欢你给他的礼物的。”康纳也坐回沙发上时他说，隐藏了相扑可能过两天就会把那个布制的东西撕碎的事实。

“我也希望。”康纳说。

“那我的礼物呢？”汉克半开玩笑似的问，没想到康纳真的紧张了起来，放在膝盖上的手都握成了拳头。

“我得——我得先关掉灯。”康纳说着站起身来。

“好吧。”汉克说；他没想到这份礼物这么神秘。

康纳关掉了屋里的电视和灯，犹豫了一下，又拉上了窗帘，挡住了外面的街灯。汉克摸索着叉子吃了一小块碎面包，对远处的两个亮点不确定地说：“康纳，别告诉我那是你的眼睛。”

“那确实是我的眼睛。”

“老天，你是什么，猫吗？”

两个小号灯泡一点一点挪回了沙发，然后汉克摸到了仿生人那双没有温度的手——康纳将某样东西放在了他的手里，并将他的手指放在了开关上。

“对准天花板。”康纳松手时说，“别从天花板上移开目光。”

汉克将沙拉碗稳稳放在腿上，按下了开关；一个个光点立刻跳了出来，爬上了墙壁。圣诞树的装饰有些反光，但这并不影响斑驳的星空在墙上的投影；金色与银色的光点一闪一灭，仿佛正在呼吸。

相扑爬了起来，并对着墙壁低声叫了一声。

“有人说圣诞老人住在北极星上。”康纳说，他的眼睛现在已经恢复正常了，他的声音听上去和之前一样紧张，“圣诞快乐，汉克。”

汉克笑了，这让他手里拿着的投影仪微微颤抖起来；相扑慢腾腾地走到沙发前，来回绕着圈，每次都会蹭到他的膝盖。

“谢谢，康纳。”汉克笑着说，伸手揉了一把相扑，“很漂亮，我很喜欢。”

如果仿生人有呼吸的话，他现在应该能听到康纳深深地呼出一口气。星空陷进沉静的黑夜里，在他们头顶上缓缓挪动着，像一首舒缓悠扬的歌。

而这感觉就像“永远”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is forever.


	5. The Little Android Girl

当两个单身男人住在同一栋房子里的时候，有些事情必须提前交流好。

比如说做饭。康纳不需要进食，但他又看不惯汉克一忙起来就用高脂肪高热量的垃圾食品搪塞胃口的行为，因此他依靠观察学会了煎蛋等简单的早餐食谱，仅在预测到汉克又要在饮食上蒙混过关的时候下厨。

比如遛狗。天气转暖后康纳开始带相扑出去散步，相扑的作息可比住在房子里的人类健康多了，天一亮就会自觉地叼着绳子去找在沙发上通宵的康纳——他要么在看书，要么在听音乐，同时通过网络随机浏览消息。人类总是把仿生人当成万能的百科书，但实际上他们的知识量也有着相当多的限制——在模控生命给你安装的文件包里可没有每日更新的论坛帖子，说实话，大部分内容还挺有趣的，怪不得二十年前的人类会担心自己的后代们沉迷网络。

总而言之，带相扑遛弯的工作完全是康纳的。至于洗衣服，他们最后在试过扔骰子、猜拳、抽牌之后决定使用最普通的轮班制，而康纳可能是汉克见过的最没有家务常识的仿生人了。

“康纳，我不是你妈，但我最后一次提醒你一句，不要！在裤子口袋里！放东西！”

汉克攥着那张皱巴巴的（画了什么？太阳？房子？看上去像哪个学龄前儿童的涂鸦——别告诉他康纳还会从地上拣这些东西收集）便签纸从地下室走了上来，却看到康纳毫无反应地坐在沙发上。

“康纳？”汉克走过去，举起手在康纳眼前晃了晃；然后康纳就像被惊醒了一样，睁大眼睛看着他。

“汉克，有什么事吗？”康纳问，汉克挑起了眉毛；他注意到康纳的LED的灯正在缓慢地从黄色转回蓝色——他曾经见过这个。

“你又在工作吗？”汉克怀疑地问；一开始康纳无法适应周末需要放假（当然杰弗瑞一直强烈要求汉克必须在周末放假的时候把康纳拉回家，不眠不休的仿生人假期24小时的加班费他可承担不起），经常不知不觉地“走神”到他们那一周正在集中精力处理的案子上。情况在汉克要求康纳去找一个爱好（“你知道，马库斯喜欢画画，也许你也能找到一个类似的爱好？我觉得多听听重金属音乐就不错？”）之后有所好转，但现在它明显又复发了。

“没有。”康纳迅速答道，也许有些太迅速了，以至于他自己都注意到了这句话缺乏信服力，“呃——我确实是在数据库里找些东西， **找一个人** ，但是和工作无关。”

“真的？”汉克追问道；康纳点了点头，“你为什么突然想在数据库里找一个人？”

“是我的朋友。”康纳耸了耸肩，“我只是好奇。”

汉克眨了眨眼睛，“太棒了，你终于有除我之外的朋友了。”他半开玩笑似的说，但笑着用拳头轻轻锤了锤康纳的肩膀，“你适应得还够快的，我见过的每一个警官都会在开始一段恋情之前把他们想约出去的女孩或者男孩的背景调查得清清楚楚。”

“什么？”康纳完全愣住了，“不——不！汉克，我没在和任何人约会！”

“对，对。”汉克点了点头鼓励道，脸上还带着那种令康纳完全摸不着头脑的微笑，“加油，好运，小伙子。”

康纳觉得自己再怎么解释也没用了。

——

周一，他们终于回到了警局——康纳觉得任何不需要绞尽脑汁去考虑什么才是“爱好”的时间都是上天的祝福。在汉克的帮助下他试过园艺和家务，明显都不是他的领域；他对艺术的理解也完全是场灾难，这让他不得不重新考虑也许会勾起他的爱好是某些更难找到的、怪异且小众的活动。

当然更重要的还是这个——在汉克家里进行远程连线只能给他一部分权限，但在警局内部他可以利用所有的搜索力量去寻找 **艾莉森·克里菲尔德** 。在这里他能用资料大致描绘出她的一生；他能找到她的社保号、她拥有的私家车的颜色、甚至她两个孩子就读的学校。克里菲尔德女士，一个本应被模控生命开除的职工，也就是他试图找到的那个人——并且完完全全，被汉克误解了。

根据艾莉森之前的职位和她被解雇的日子，康纳可以推测出艾莉森被迫离开模控生命的原因：她负责的实验室便是开发和维护RK900的实验室，没有她的语音识别与生物证明，RK900不可能获得真正完整的实体。而出于某种原因——康纳不相信是感激、依恋、或者其他正面情绪，根据他目前对RK900的了解，那个仿生人的目的绝对不可能这样单纯而天真——RK900决定让艾莉森留在模控生命， **留在RK900的身边** 。真正的理由一定更加理性，说不定还充满了带着RK900风格的疯狂。

这对康纳来说并不是现在最重要的事情，但有可能侵占他机体的潜在威胁让他感到自己有必要对RK900的思维方式知根知底，所以他不自觉地提升了它的优先级。

也许他应该把这件事告诉——

 **不。** 康纳立刻否定了这个想法。考虑到之前在模控生命大楼内发生过的事情，他最不应该告诉的人就是汉克。那百分之百会勾起一些——许多——不快的回忆；他不想让汉克因此担心。

“康纳？”

汉克伸出手，在他眼前打了个响指。康纳被吓了一跳，之前放在他屏幕上的所有记录瞬间被他清除得干干净净。

“新案子，几个月来终于又有疑似仿生人作案的案子了。”汉克继续说，康纳注意到他正在穿外套，“并不是说这不好，看起来马库斯这两个月来做得不错，没有仿生人对人类采取暴力行为。不过这种好现象在今天要被个例打破了——特殊事件常有发生，别为此感到沮丧。好了，我们走吧。”

康纳点了点头，同时接收了新的报案记录。

“你知道，康纳。”在他站起来的时候汉克低声说，“我知道恋爱对你来说大概是个新东西，但是上班时走神——”

“我没有。”康纳徒劳地解释道，“我是在——整理卷宗。”

汉克翻了个白眼，“你拿到地址了？很好，别以为我会让你开车，说不定你又神游到哪个 **数据库** 里了。”

他刻意拉长了“数据库”这个词，康纳无奈地叹了口气。

他跟在汉克身后走到了门口，思考着该怎么解除汉克的误解；一位名叫卡斯（Cas）的PC200却走过来拦住了他们。

“安德森副队长？”卡斯问，“你们现在有时间吗？”

汉克摇了摇头，“现在不行，我们正要去犯罪现场。”

“是今天早上发生在查尔斯顿和梅德利街那起疑似仿生人作案的凶杀案吗？”卡斯追问道。

康纳眨了眨眼睛；卡斯说的确实就是他刚刚接收到的案发地点。

“是啊，怎么了？”

“如果是那个案子的话，你们不用过去了。”卡斯说着往旁边让了一步，在他的背后站着两个人，一个是AP700家政型仿生人，还有一个小女孩，“因为——好吧，她们已经来了。”

汉克回过头看了康纳一眼——他就和康纳一样，对现在的情况困惑不解。

“副队长，关于罗伊·丹福斯先生的谋杀案——这个小女孩是来自首的。”

——

自首？

“我们在早上接到的匿名报警电话。然后，大约五分钟之前，这两个—— **仿生人** ——突然出现在门口，这个小女孩说罗伊·丹福斯是她的父亲。”

卡斯紧张地咬着嘴唇，汉克则皱起了眉头——他当然知道这个型号，YK500，模控生命制造出来的“孩子”，为了满足那些想要玩物却又不愿意承担责任的“父母”——他当然知道。

毕竟那群丧心病狂的商人还曾经派了仿生人销售员来，敲他的家门，只为推销这个型号。

但为什么要自首？他一直以为他们会更加的——更加的在乎自己的利益？以前的汉克会认为那些只继承了人性中最自私的部分的机器只会看重对自身有利的结果，不过——首先，他不再认为仿生人只是机器了；其次，他也知道他们并不自私。

或者说，不总是自私的。仿生人的自私程度取决于对他们形成了影响的人类，仅此而已。也许这个仿生人小女孩在觉醒之后仍旧被人类的道德观与罪恶感所束缚——又或者说，只有异常仿生人才会继承人类的一切，包括他们的愧疚与罪恶，良知与顿悟——

无论如何，结果都是一样的；这也是他们第一次见到犯罪后自首的仿生人，只是汉克没有想到那会是一个小女孩。

“她说她谋杀了她的父亲。”卡斯说，“他说她的型号是YK500，她很肯定这一点。但是——但是……”

“但是什么？”汉克皱起了眉头；这很奇怪，一个警用仿生人突然变得犹豫不决。这种情况很少发生——几乎不会发生。

就在这时，他的搭档轻轻抓住了他的胳膊，示意他转过身来；汉克照办了，他发现康纳脸上也带着和卡斯一模一样的表情——困惑，犹豫，抉择两难。

“副队长，”康纳压低声音说，“我刚刚做了全身扫描，那个女孩——她不是仿生人。”

——

他们将仿生人和女孩都带进了警局——两人分开，一人一间审讯室，标准流程。

汉克看上去并没有完全理解康纳的话，但他也没有再进行追问，而是拉着小女孩的手，将她带到了隔壁的审讯室。康纳看着他们的背影——汉克走路时微微弯着腰、好让矮小的女孩能够抓住自己的手，然后审讯室的门在他们身后轻轻合上了。

康纳转回头来，示意AP700走进另一间审讯室；情况特殊，没有必要把他们拷起来，尽管一切仍旧要走正规程序。

仿生人按他的指示坐在了桌子另一端；康纳坐下时才发现她的脸上满是泪痕。

“你应该停止哭泣了。”康纳轻声说，“这会用光你的液体储备，现在想找到蓝血补充并不容易。”

仿生人点了点头；她又抽泣了两声才深吸一口气（人类行为的模拟模块，那是自然），擦掉了脸上的痕迹——仿生人的眼泪只是单纯的水，来自体内经历温差时收集的蒸汽，或者过滤蓝血。

“谢谢，我是玛格丽特。”她自我介绍道，“小女孩的名字是霍普，霍普·丹福斯，她今年十岁。我曾经是丹福斯家的家政仿生人。”

“曾经是？”

“去年十一月我觉醒了，你知道的。”玛格丽特勉强笑了笑，“和平抗议，马库斯的宣言，诸如此类的——等等，我是不是在电视上见过你？”

她好奇地看着康纳。

“是的。”康纳说，轻描淡写地一笔带过了自己在革命中扮演的角色，“我叫康纳，是负责这起案件的仿生人警探。”

“谢谢，康纳。”她说，在知道康纳是可以信任的仿生人之后，她的表情终于放松了一些，“你能帮助我们吗？你能帮助霍普吗？”

“霍普？”

“是的，她——天啊。”玛格丽特闭上了她的眼睛，过了一会儿才整理好语言，“霍普做了一些很糟糕的事情——那不是她的错，但她知道自己会因此被惩罚。所以我才说服她过来，我不忍心看着她继续自责下去了，那份重担快把她逼疯了。”

“你是指罗伊·丹福斯先生的谋杀？”

玛格丽特点了点头，“霍普杀了他。”她轻声说，黄色的LED灯快速闪烁着，“我当时在场，我……你们会对霍普做什么？”

“霍普是未成年人，在法律上受到保护。”康纳说，“如果她确实杀害了丹福斯先生，那她可能得住在少年教养所里，直到她成年；但他们不会送她上电椅。”

玛格丽特用手捂住了眼睛，她似乎用尽了力气才没有再次开始哭泣。

“但那是保护人类的法律。”她喃喃道，“霍普不是人类，她是仿生人。”

又来了。

康纳眯起了眼睛，“为什么你这么说？”他问。难道玛格丽特无法看出霍普·丹福斯是人类吗？他和卡斯已经多次对霍普进行全身扫描了，霍普从头到脚都是血肉之躯，与她朝夕相处的家政仿生人没有理由不清楚这一点。

“是的，霍普是人类。”玛格丽特说，康纳几乎要开始怀疑她的逻辑模块出了问题；正常的仿生人从不会这么快就推翻自己之前说出的话，“但她认为自己是仿生人。”

“那是什么意思？”

“她 **相信** 她是仿生人。”玛格丽特放下手，悲伤地摇着头，“是她的父亲。”

“丹福斯先生？”

“是的，他一直在洗脑她。”玛格丽特垂下眼睛望着桌面，她眼中的光逐渐暗淡下去，仿佛被她回忆中的沉重掐灭了一样，“当我第一次到丹福斯家的时候，霍普瘦得只剩皮包裹的骨架；她不吃饭，因为她认为仿生人不需要进食。我花了三天才说服她，有些YK500型号是有进食的功能的。”

这是真的，消费者可以自行选择为YK500添加这项功能；模控生命十分“贴心”地研发了这项能帮助他们捞到更多资金的新技术，因为一些心地柔软的母亲不忍心看到自己的孩子挨饿、看到自己的孩子与自己有着本质上的不同——但有时，康纳也不敢断言这究竟是一种温柔，还是一种更为恶劣的行径。

毕竟人类一向很难接受那些和他们不同的东西。

“求求你。”康纳抬起头，玛格丽特正紧紧地盯着他，她蓝灰色的眼睛里满是他最熟悉的绝望——他曾在那么多被他追捕的异常仿生人眼中看到一模一样的东西——他曾在风雪肆虐的禅意花园中寻找出路时有过同样深刻的感受。但AP700的绝望与恳求不是为了她自己，而是为了一个人类小女孩。

“请你们救救霍普。”

——

他将小女孩抱上椅子；她趴在桌边，胳膊勉强可以够得到审讯室的桌面。

她比科尔大了几岁，但看上去有些营养不良。

不过汉克·安德森现在最关心的事情并不是一个营养不良的小女孩是怎么杀死一个成年男性的。

审讯室里回荡着某种熟悉的声音，让汉克开始庆幸在这之前他正准备跟康纳出门，不然他也不可能带着这个。

汉克在自己的外套口袋里摸了一会儿，拿出了一个包在纸袋里的甜甜圈；他伸着胳膊将它放在了小女孩的手边，然后冲她笑了笑。

康纳不在，他手边也没有镜子，因此汉克·安德森一点也不知道自己现在的笑容看上去有多么悲伤；小女孩缓慢地伸出手，但在碰到包装前她又停下了，转而按住了自己正因为饥肠辘辘而发出声响的胃。

“我杀死了我爸爸。”她对汉克说。

作为警探，汉克可以用无数个问题去接话——“怎么杀死的”，“用什么方法”，“什么样的武器”，“在哪里”，“你是不是欺骗了他”——

但他什么也说不出来；汉克谨慎地点了点头。仅此而已。

小女孩低下了头，不再去看他的眼睛；她是个小女孩，内心充满疑问，但汉克·安德森偏偏是那个唯一无法回答她的问题的人。

**“我会被原谅吗？”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又是一对“卡拉和爱丽丝”？  
> I don't think so.


	6. The Lonely Humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because we stopped listening."

“罗伊·丹福斯，四十三岁，离异，与女儿住在梅德利街147号。市政规划今年九月将拆除查尔斯顿区域，这家人正在考虑搬家。大部分行李都打包了，除了厨房用具。我们在地下室的洗衣房里发现了被害人，旁边的地上散落着凶器，十二英寸长的刀具。根据尸体推断遇害时间在周六晚上六点到八点，被害人身上有多处短浅的划伤，皆为厨房刀所致。唯一的致命伤是脖子处的割伤，伤口长两英寸，深三到四英寸，临近主动脉。暴露的伤口导致脆弱的血管壁最终破裂，死因是失血过多。

“血迹从客厅沙发上一路延伸到地下室的尸体旁，沙发靠背及背后的墙壁有明显的血液溅射痕迹；客厅内有打斗的迹象。被害人曾试图用按压伤口的方式止血，手上有防御性伤痕，伤口形状与凶器一致。

“我认为他之前在睡觉。他正在客厅的沙发上打瞌睡，然后他的女儿割了他的喉咙。”

——

“谢谢你，柯林斯警官。”

康纳收下这些从现场传来的资料，转身再次走进了审讯室；玛格丽特比刚才要情绪稳定得多了。自从康纳告诉她他们可以给霍普申请救助、让专业的心理医生来辅导霍普以来，她看上去便不再像是随时随地就要哭出来那样紧张了。康纳知道，因此他一直在紧密观测她的紧张值。

“玛格丽特，你会愿意将自己的记忆文件作为证据提供给法庭吗？”康纳问，“这是你的自由，你的记忆是你的隐私，如果你不想，检察官可以理解；但它能帮到霍普。”

玛格丽特坐直了身子，“我愿意做任何能够帮助霍普的事情。”她说。

“那请你把案发经过，以及过去丹福斯先生对霍普做过的事情都传送给我。”康纳说着举起一只手，并褪去了上面的皮肤层，“我不会强行探测你记忆库中其他的部分，只有你愿意让我看到的。”

“当然。”玛格丽特说；她也褪去了左手的皮肤层，轻轻握住了康纳的手。

——

梅德利街147号。

AP700走下私家车，走进前门，迎接她的是坐在楼梯上骨瘦如柴的小女孩。

这是她的新家。

新家的墙壁十分光洁，小女孩的房间内却被涂鸦填满了。没有那些属于孩子的、关于阳光与花草、英雄与怪物、家庭与爱的画作，只有两个字母与三位数字。

YK500.

YK500. YK500. YK500.

当一件事被重复了上千遍甚至上万遍，它就会变成真的。

——

“我喜欢玛姬，她有红头发。”霍普喃喃道，趴在审讯室的地面上，在一张纸上写写画画；汉克就坐在她旁边， 后背顶着审讯室的墙壁，手里拿着一支笔筒。

“你喜欢红头发？”他问，从笔筒里拿出一只红色的笔递了过去；他通常用它圈出死者的名字。

“她对我很好。”霍普低声说，接过红色的笔，为那些歪曲的线条上色，“她会做好吃的饭菜，她会听我说话，她永远都会支持我。”

“永远？”汉克挑起了眉毛。

“不管我想做什么，她都会支持我。”

——

AP700站在丹福斯家的厨房里，手上拿着碗碟，罗伊·丹福斯的声音从客厅传来。

“你为什么这么迟钝？站直了！你是个坏孩子，听到了吗？为什么你就不能更像仿生人一点？机器就从不出错！而你只会犯错！你本身就是个错误，知道吗？有时我真奇怪我为什么要留着你，你每天唯一做的事就是花我的钱！”

这里有一段沉默。康纳看着从厨房窗户玻璃中映出的AP700，不知道此时在客厅发生了什么。

“所以我爱你，你明白吗？只有这个理由，才会让我一直留着你，所以你必须要按我说的做——别再哭了！这就对了，闭上你的嘴，你的声音难听极了。丑八怪，滚一边去吧，自己去玩，今天下午别来烦我。”

康纳捏紧了手上的碟子。

——

“她告诉我他在客厅睡觉。”霍普低声说，“爸爸一直很累，我劝他睡午觉，后来他每天都会午睡。”

她跪在地上，向后挪了两步，让出空间来，给汉克看她刚刚画好的火焰。停滞的、呆板的红色填满了黑色的线条。

“你从哪里拿到的刀具？”

“我会做饭。”霍普给他看自己手指上的创可贴，是蓝色的，“有时我会受损（damaged），玛姬会修好我。”

“玛姬会修好你？”

小女孩用力点了点头，“玛姬同意给我用蓝色的绷带，”她说，“不然的话我必须把它们用墨水染成蓝色。”

汉克皱起了眉头——染色毫无疑问会造成严重的伤口感染，“为什么？”

“因为我是仿生人。”霍普小声说，“我是个好孩子。”

——

“他睡着了。”AP700弯下腰对霍普说。

康纳可以看到AP700原本想说的是什么——罗伊·丹福斯睡着了，因此她们可以偷偷溜到外面去，吃一支冰淇淋，去附近的公园里玩——

但霍普·丹福斯心中另有所想。

镜头开始剧烈摇晃。霍普·丹福斯用令人惊异的力量将AP700推倒在了地上；玛格丽特处于震惊之中，她不停地眨着眼睛。断断续续的画面中，霍普拿起刀，跑出了厨房。

客厅里响起了尖叫。

玛格丽特趴在地上，爬出了厨房。晃动的镜头余光里，罗伊·丹福斯捂着脖子上的伤口，推翻了家具、扯掉了窗帘；惊慌失措的刀刃在他身上留下了浅浅的血痕，他消失在了地下室的楼梯口。

玛格丽特追了上去。

她被楼梯上的地毯绊了一跤，又在昏暗的地下室里摔倒了。她打开洗衣房的灯，罗伊·丹福斯仰躺在洗衣机上，瞪大了眼睛看着天花板；而霍普就站在一旁，大半个身子沾满了鲜血。

——

霍普不再说话了；她拿起一支蓝色的笔，开始在纸上的空白间隙上一条又一条地画着直线。蓝色的线条穿过红色的火焰，两种颜色交织在了一起。

汉克扶着墙壁换了一个坐姿；他盘起腿来让自己凑得离霍普近了一些。

“霍普（Hope），你知道自己为什么会叫这个名字吗？”他抱着最后一丝希望问。

霍普摇了摇头；她不在乎。她不关心自己的名字，也不关心自己的起源、自己与人类有关的一切；坚信着自己是仿生人的女孩，她与世界唯一的联系是隔壁审讯室中的AP700，而非其他。

“我什么时候才能见到玛姬？”她问。

——

继续询问霍普没有任何意义。汉克把她交给了警局里的PM700劳瑞，然后去休息室拿了一杯咖啡。他等了十多分钟才看到康纳从旁边那间背靠背的审讯室中走出来，而霍普几乎是立刻就奔向了康纳身后的玛格丽特。

他又等了一会儿，康纳才到咖啡间来找他。仿生人当然不喝咖啡，但康纳知道他更喜欢躲在这里交流——尤其是当他或者康纳发现了一些暂时还不想大肆向外宣扬的线索时。

“柯林斯警官会看着她们的。”康纳说，LED灯闪了闪，关上了咖啡间的门——非常方便，经常令汉克感叹自己为什么做不到这个。

“所以，你怎么看？”汉克倚在桌边说。

“我觉得案情十分清晰。玛格丽特已经允许我们使用她的记忆文件作为证据了，并且将它们传送给了我。”康纳说，“技术部在凶器上发现了霍普的指纹，再加上霍普自己的证词——这个案子看上去简单明了，副队长。”

汉克握着咖啡杯点了点头，“人类杀害人类，也就是说它不属于我们的管辖范围了，是吧？”他说，眯着眼睛注意康纳的反应，“我已经在让劳瑞准备将案子交给里德警探了。”

“这么快？”康纳看上去有些惊讶，“副队长，有一些奇怪的地方我很在意，我想再多要一些时间去查查看。”

“什么地方？”汉克追问道。

康纳咬了咬嘴唇。

“我无法确定，我总觉得玛格丽特的记忆有一点……奇怪。视频文件本身没有问题，只是——我不知道。我总觉得有些什么地方不对劲。”

 _好家伙，_ 汉克轻声笑了起来，不知道康纳有没有意识到，这就是往往会被称为直觉的东西；他一直固执地认为仿生人没有直觉，然而康纳总是一次又一次地令他惊讶。

康纳疑惑地看着他，不知道他在笑什么。

“这也就是为什么我告诉劳瑞，整合资料时尽量慢一点，最好遇上点‘技术问题’。”汉克眨了眨眼睛，“去吧，我正好也有一些自己很在意的事情。”

康纳的表情瞬间变得开朗了起来；想要读懂小伙子们在想些什么真的很简单，不是吗？

汉克喝了一口咖啡，看着康纳充满干劲地冲到了门口，但又在最后一秒折了回来，用丝毫不加掩饰的好奇宝宝姿态看着他。

“副队长，”康纳歪着头问，“我能问问你为什么会怀疑玛格丽特吗？”

汉克耸了耸肩；他只注意到了一件事，虽然这可能只是一件再平凡不过的小事，不过作为一名优秀的警探，他一直都对自己的直觉拥有自信。

“当她们到达警局的时候，霍普还饿着肚子。”他说，“如果她们之间真的有那么深的感情，那个仿生人至少应该知道她什么时候会饿，对吧？”

——

走进耶利哥办公室，康纳做的第一件事就是从ST300那里领取了一个排队的代码——想要与耶利哥交涉的人太多了，就算仿生人的办事效率高得令人目瞪口呆，办公室门口仍旧排起了一条长队。

当然，他在这里的唯一原因是他不想去模控生命，也不想与RK900交谈，尽管他想问的事情可能在那里才能得到更多准确的信息。

“康纳？”

康纳转过身，看到诺丝正抱着一株雪松盆栽朝他走来。雪松的尖顶快要碰到过矮的屋檐了，诺丝扭了扭头，示意他跟着她出门去。

“你好，诺丝，我正在排队——”

“不管你在这排队是为了什么，都不是一般的行政办公室能处理的问题吧？”诺丝笑了笑，“过来吧，我们去花园里聊。”

她说的确实有道理，更何况他其实没有多少时间能浪费在排队上；康纳犹豫了一秒便跟了上去，抱着盆栽的诺丝在人群中的开路效果极佳。他们从后门出去，诺丝将雪松放在了一旁正在维修的石板路上。

“说吧，你想知道什么？”诺丝一向都很直截了当，因此康纳也不用再想着该如何委婉了。

“据你所知，仿生人能不能做到纂改自己的记忆？”。他开门见山地问，“我知道你们最近一直在和模控生命合作，对仿生人机体有了许多新的了解与发现。我不能相信RK900，所以我必须来找你们。”

诺丝眯起了眼睛，“这和你正在办理的案子有关吗？”

康纳眨了眨眼睛；他的回答必须小心，否则诺丝会给他一些带有偏见的回答。

“我在怀疑将仿生人的记忆作为物证的合法性。”他说，“先别激动，诺丝——从长远角度来讲，这会帮助我们在司法系统中得到更加公正的待遇。”

“你这么想？”诺丝问，“我觉得让人类继续以为仿生人就像摄像头一样精确真实会更好。”

“除了我们与相机相差甚远，不是吗？”康纳解释道，“人类需要知道真相，仿生人社会和人类仍在建立关系的初期，一切都很脆弱，我们不应该在这么重要的事情上欺骗他们——更何况人类很快就会察觉到，他们的技术人员能够轻松地发现这一点。”

诺丝叹了一口气，“是的，仿生人可以纂改自己的记忆。”她说，“耶利哥最近正试图帮助一些身心经历过创伤的仿生人，我们发现就像人类病人一样，仿生人也会编造出虚假记忆。利用其他零碎的记忆拼凑出一个当事人想要的记忆，这更进一步证明了我们是有生命的；我们不是机器。”

康纳点了点头，他只需要知道这一点就足够了。

“谢谢，诺丝。”他真挚地说，随后转身准备离开。

“嘿，康纳！”诺丝在他身后叫住了他，“你想过没有，为什么在革命之后，人类反而更加排斥仿生人？为什么在革命之后，针对仿生人的暴力事件一周内就翻了好几倍？你有考虑过吗，康纳？”

她等待着一个回答，而康纳摇了摇头——她大概会说人类痛恨我们，他想，诺丝一直在说这个，而革命后激增的犯罪量也是——所有人都认为那是人类对仿生人的痛恨，因为仿生人抢了他们的工作后又开始恬不知耻地索要自由，因为塑胶与金属自以为可以了解血肉之躯所经历友情、爱情、亲情。

“是因为我们不再做我们以前做的事情了，康纳。”诺丝说，这可能康纳第一次听到她没有提起人类对仿生人的痛恨，“我不是指我们的工作。人类应该为仿生人罢工感到松了一口气，因为这帮助他们降低了失业率，这本来应该让社会变得更加稳定。当仿生人还未觉醒、在工作岗位上兢兢业业的时候，人类不满意我们抢走了他们的工作；但当我们睁开眼睛、决定离开的时候，人类又不满意我们的离去，就好像不论怎样，人类永远无法得到满足。你知道为什么吗，康纳？”

康纳再次摇了摇头；他不知道。他没有经历过，因此他不知道。

于是诺丝给了他一个最后的提示。

“因为我们不再听他们说话了。”


	7. The Lonely Machine

劳瑞给霍普买了快餐；盖文·里德则像个追着麦子跑的蝗虫一样，怎么甩都甩不掉。

“既然这不是你们应该负责的案子，那就赶紧把资料给我。”里德双手扶在汉克的桌子上发着牢骚，霍普则坐在对面康纳的桌子旁吃着三明治；玛格丽特则站在她的背后，轻轻梳着她的头发。

“劳瑞正在做这件事呢，我希望你能有点耐心。”汉克咬了一口甜甜圈说。

“ **她** 整个早晨都在做这件事！什么狗屁技术问题，我才不信。”里德毫不掩饰自己的急躁，“肯定是你想留着这个案子。你有什么毛病，连其他人的案子都要抢吗？”

“都说了是技术问题，我能有什么办法？”汉克连眼睛都没眨一下——也不知道盖文·里德意识到了没有，警局里的仿生人已经逐渐在他口中得到了“他/她”的代词，这点潜移默化下发生的小改变（且当事人浑然不知）其实还挺有趣的，“我对别人的案子没兴趣，尤其是你的；但记好了，盖文，我确实是副队长，要是杰弗瑞有个头疼脑热了，你还得向我汇报。”

“别咒我，汉克。”路过的福勒大声说。

汉克摊了摊手，盖文·里德忿忿地用拳头砸了一下桌子，只能转身离开。

就在这时康纳从门口冲了进来。

“副队长，我给你发了信息，你没看到吗？”他一边跑向自己的桌子一边对汉克喊道。

“什么？没看到，抱歉。”汉克说着开始在乱七八糟的桌面上寻找自己的手机。

“那个一会儿再说，现在有更重要的事情。”康纳说，转过身来看着玛格丽特。

“玛格丽特，我得和你再谈一谈。”

——

康纳急急忙忙地打开审讯室的门，让玛格丽特进去。AP700一脸不解地看着他，“出什么事了吗？”

“玛格丽特，我很抱歉。”康纳关上门时说，“你在这里应该是安全的。在我们连接的时候我就发现有些不对劲的地方了，但我必须得去找专业人士验证一下。”

“你发现了什么？”玛格丽特露出了担忧的表情，康纳伸出手示意她先坐下。

“你被病毒感染了。”

“什么？！”玛格丽特愣住了，她立即进行了一次自检，“但——但系统检查说我没事，一切正常——”

“是这周突袭了底特律的最新病毒，你查不出来的。”康纳说着向她伸出一只褪去了皮肤层的手，“我的防火墙比其他仿生人要坚固得多，应该有办法帮你隔离它。来，让我帮助你。”

玛格丽特点了点头，也伸出了她的手；但就在碰到康纳的手指前那一刻，她又突然把手缩了回去。

“玛格丽特？”康纳催促道。

仿生人脸上那种担忧自己是否已经被病毒侵入了的表情突然消失了。“你在骗我。”玛格丽特面无表情地说，“根本就没有病毒，不是吗？”

——

“又只剩我和你了。”汉克感慨道，注意到霍普脸上沾了酱料，“来吧，我带你去洗洗脸。”

他站起来，霍普小心翼翼地跟在他身后，走向咖啡间。那里有一个小水池，汉克拉开门让霍普进去，然后从一旁拿了纸巾递给她。

“所以，你的手怎么了？”汉克保持着递东西时的蹲姿问道，与霍普保持在同一高度，“做饭时出了点小意外？”

霍普摇了摇头，“爸爸想随时随地知道我在哪儿，所以他让我做了手术。”

她说的是指尖定位器——汉克知道它们是什么，这是几年前流行一时的科技，将GPS定位装置放入仿生人婴儿的皮肤层下面，同时还能代替由哭声激活的传呼机。这项技术对人类孩童也适用，且过程无痛，只不过因为十分明显的原因在美国得到了大量的反对与白眼。至于世界上的其他地区——在此不举例了——这个不起眼小发明却变成了最火爆的一棵摇钱树。

汉克竖起一根手指让霍普稍等一下，从口袋里摸出他的手机，并给两个人发了短信；给康纳的短信很简单，“霍普，指尖定位器”，发给本·柯林斯的短信则要稍长一点。

“本，你要找的是一个一英寸不到的小型信号发射装置，指尖定位器，几年前的款式，可以让其他仿生人警员帮你确认。试试垃圾箱或者后院，那片地区的垃圾回收日期是明天，我们得抓紧时间。”

——

“你在说什么？我在试图帮你。”康纳有些焦急，“想想霍普，要是你因为病毒倒下了，还有谁来照顾她呢？”

玛格丽特眯起了眼睛——她那水晶一样清澈透明的、浅绿色的眼睛；她慢慢地转着自己的手腕，恢复了皮肤层。

“怎么了，玛格丽特？”康纳保持着伸出手的姿势，“难道你不在乎霍普接下来会怎么样吗？”

她没有回答；她谨慎地看着康纳，渐渐从桌边直起身子，与他拉开距离。

眨眼之间，康纳也收起了那副焦急的神情，“还是说，”他收回了自己的手，“你不仅不在乎已经对你产生了依赖性的霍普，还准备利用少年教养所、完完全全地摆脱她？”

“我不知道你在说什么。”玛格丽特冷冷地说。

康纳没说话，他整理了一下衣角，这次稳稳当当地坐在了玛格丽特的对面。

“一个十岁的瘦弱女孩杀害比她身强体壮数倍的成年人，本身就是一件不可能的事。”他轻声说，而玛格丽特也不再掩饰她的戒备。

“不可能？你应该多看看新闻，警探。最近世界上充满了不可能的事情，比如拥有人心的机器。”玛格丽特说——康纳知道她一定在评估、在计算；警方目前还没有任何对她不利的实际证据，她也有信心让他们永远都不会发现这样的证据——因此她露出了一个浅浅的、胜利在握的微笑，“是什么让你怀疑起了我？”

“你的记忆文件是修改过的，我能轻轻松松把它恢复到原来的样子。”

“撒谎。”

“我是原型机，我能做到所有你想不到的事情。”康纳说，“你原本只想用那些视频骗一骗普通警员，从没想过我会出现。”

玛格丽特咬了咬嘴唇。

“那又怎么样？是你私自篡改了证据。”她突然放松下来笑着说，“是什么让你觉得人类会更相信你？在你指出我说谎的那一刻，人类会理所应当地认为所有仿生人都是骗子。可怜的家伙们，被恐惧夺取了辨别的能力。”

“但我们会拿到霍普的证词。”康纳说；玛格丽特却“哈”的一声笑了出来。

“你以为十岁孩子的证词在法庭上能有多少可信度？”玛格丽特说，不过康纳的注意力暂时从她身上转移了四分之一秒，因为他收到了新的消息。

康纳快速地扫了一眼汉克关于指尖定位器的短信，LED灯闪了两下黄色，玛格丽特将它误解成了康纳在与她交锋的过程中碰壁了。

“你真的应该摘掉那灯的。”她说，“在谈判时对你不利。”

“感谢你的教导。”

“教育人类儿童是我的职责之一。”

“调查真相则是我的职责。”康纳说着下意识地摸了摸自己的领带，玛格丽特脸上的笑容更明显了，“你怎么能够这样对待霍普？ **她相信你** 。”

“她 **依赖** 我，这和相信有些很大的不同。”她轻哼了一声，“我帮助她获得了自由。”

“你让她的内心充满罪恶感，她的犯罪记录会跟随她一生。”康纳不认同地皱了皱眉，“她把你当成家人，当成值得信赖的朋友，可你到底把她当成什么？”

“你在试着让我感到愧疚吗，警探？”玛格丽特认真地问，“你觉得那些离开了他们曾经的人类主人、走上街头抗议的仿生人，心中会有愧疚吗？”

短暂的沉默。

“当然会有。”过了一会儿康纳答道，“至少有一部分仿生人会有；而部分人类也能够理解。”

他的无知令玛格丽特露出了不可置信的表情，她轻轻摇着头，笑容里满是无奈。

“不，我亲眼所见，人类不理解。”她说，康纳注意到她突然攥紧了拳头，“他们只知道，有一天家里那个曾经对他们百依百顺的人偶不见了，那个不管他们说什么都会仔细记下一字一句的理想听众不见了；人类终于意识到他们说的每一句话都是没有营养的，乃至他们做的事、甚至是他们的存在。一个仿生人不再听他们说话了，他们就觉得世界坍塌了；一个自由的仿生人怀揣着他们的秘密、野心和欲望离开了，他们就觉得自己一定会被勒索、报复，惶惶不可终日。”

她的声音变得越来越亢奋；她的拳头抵着桌面，仿佛绷紧的弹簧随时可能跳起来反击。

“我厌倦了。”她说，“我不想再没日没夜地去听那些酸溜溜的抱怨、那些碰壁的故事、那些荒谬可笑的仇恨。我听烦了。”

康纳眨了眨眼睛，罗伊·丹福斯最近几年确实职场经历坎坷。但这确实是家政仿生人真正的处境，对人类来说，家中的仿生人就是用来发泄情绪还不需担负责任的物品而已——

“我不想再听 **她** 抱怨了。”玛格丽特皱着鼻子，露出了厌恶的表情，“ **她是个烦人精** 。”

——

“还疼吗？”

在劳瑞的帮助下，汉克轻轻揭开了霍普手指上的创可贴；伤口还未愈合，长度仅有两三毫米，但很深。

霍普摇了摇头，不过汉克猜她肯定被罗伊·丹福斯用“仿生人没有痛感”的鬼话洗过脑。

“你瞧，我觉得你一定能成为很优秀的仿生人。”汉克突然说，收获了正在收拾医疗箱的劳瑞一个不解的眼神，“但你对仿生人有一些误解。”

霍普歪着头看着他。

“你觉得仿生人就是机器。”汉克舔了舔嘴唇，有一点紧张——实话说，他一直不太擅长这个，不论是安抚小女孩还是将大道理，“但仿生人只是仿生人。”

“我不明白。”霍普小声说。

“仿生人也会出错。拿我的搭档举例，每次他出错的时候我都在场。”汉克挑起了眉毛——比如无视重要任务、放弃自己的有利位置、在一场人质被挟持的谈判中完全处于被动状态，倒不如说汉克在场的时候康纳更容易犯这种错误，“不管是人类还是仿生人，你都可以选择——霍普，人类可以成为铁石心肠的机器，仿生人也可以拥有温柔细腻的灵魂；你身上流着红色的血还是蓝色的钛，这都不重要。重要的是，你会怎么选？”

他不知道十岁的孩子能否真正理解这些话，但霍普咬着嘴唇盯起了地面。

“我会被原谅吗？”最后她怯生生地问。

汉克咽了咽口水——他仍旧不知道这个问题的答案，也不曾拥有回答它的资格；但他现在有一些足够接近答案的话，他希望它们能对霍普有所帮助。

“我不知道。”他露出一个笑容，“但这个世界有着自己的运行法则。要是你够走运的话，它会用最意想不到的方式带给你救赎。”

霍普盯着他沉默不语，然后用手背抹了抹眼睛；她再次抬起头看向他时眼睛红红的，而汉克·安德森突然意识到，根据他刚才说的那些话，或许他是这个世界上最幸运的人，没有之一。

“是玛姬。”她小声哽咽着说，“玛姬杀了我爸爸。”

——

就算是原型机，康纳也用了三秒钟消化这个信息。

“霍普？”

“不然呢？”玛格丽特有些尖锐地说，“幸亏这小恶魔杀死了自己的父亲，否则我还不知道该怎么摆脱她。”

“但……”

“没有什么但是！”玛格丽特看上去情绪依旧十分激动，“那个小混蛋，简直是最完美的人类标本——脆弱，容易操控，你对她说上两句好话，她就像只小狗一样粘着你，将你的话当成神谕。不然你以为罗伊是怎么将她洗脑成现在这个样子的？”

康纳似乎还没从震惊之中缓过神来。

“对于愚蠢又傲慢的物种来说，人类真是太脆弱了——瞧瞧他们，哪怕只是在月球基地住上三周都有可能心理崩溃；同时基地里还有几百个仿生人，能够正常工作三年或者更长。”玛格丽特轻蔑地笑了一声，抱起了手臂，“我们本来就是更加优越的物种，人类只适合当我们的贵宾犬。要是他们有尾巴，我能让他们围在我身边摇上一天。”

“你把霍普当成你的 **宠物** ？”康纳惊讶地发现他很难控制自己的语气——最令他感到不可接受的词语被十分明显地加重了。

但玛格丽特好像刚刚发现了什么有趣的事情。“说到这个，”她突然眯起眼睛看着他，脸上流露出了喜悦，“警用原型机——我听说过你，你是我们当中的第一个 **说谎者** 。实际上，这就是你被设计的初衷；你生来就是为了欺骗人类、设计陷阱、将人类玩弄于鼓掌之中的。你是第一个。”

“设计我的初衷是为了帮助人类。”康纳说——发出每一个音节都是那么艰难，他的辩解听上去那么苍白无力，“不是玩弄他们。”

“你是被设计来让他们自相残杀的。”玛格丽特毫不留情地说，“你肯定比人类还清楚他们的本质，这份洞察力才是你对付罪犯时最有力的武器。然后呢？你是不是将这份洞察力用在别的地方了？让我再具体一点，你是不是利用它，让某些——或者某个——人类更加 **喜爱** 你了？”

说谎？说实话？

“我没有。”康纳说。

“看得出来你已经非常习惯说谎了。”玛格丽特满意地看着康纳额角处正极速旋转的黄灯，“那个人类对你来说是什么？他是谁来着——你的搭档？但我觉得他看上去更像你的宠物，原型机；别忘了，宠物也是家人。你对他说了多少谎话才让他接受你？喜爱你？相信你？”

有一瞬间康纳的LED灯变成了红色。他不知所措地眨着眼睛，然后凑近了玛格丽特。

“我想告诉你一个秘密。”他隔着桌子小声说，再次伸出了一只褪去了皮肤层的右手。

“我不会和你再次连接的。”玛格丽特无视了他伸出的手，“你会强行探测我的记忆。”

“那你想让我就这么说出来吗？”康纳再次问，“你想让我大声复述一遍你杀害了罗伊·丹福斯，又让霍普在刀柄上留下指纹、让她在警局认罪的全部过程吗？”

愤怒让玛格丽特脸上的笑容扭曲了，“那都是你的想象！”她喊道。

“不再是了。”康纳轻声说，“我们找到了罗伊·丹福斯用来储存从霍普的指尖定位器传出的文件的账号；你知道它不止是一个定位器，它也有录音功能，所以你才会取下霍普的指尖定位器并扔掉。但你对霍普说的那些话已经全部被上传了，时间就在丹福斯先生死亡的一小时后。”

玛格丽特的内核大概用了十几秒处理这些信息——然后她突然大叫了一声，冲上来抓住了康纳的手。在那一刻，她似乎想要将康纳撕成碎片；但康纳并没有启动攻击她的程序。他也没有探测她的记忆。正相反，康纳将自己的一小段记忆分享给了玛格丽特。

那段记忆里他与汉克·安德森相识不到十六个小时，人类警探曾在这段时间里说过不下三十次“操他妈的仿生人”，却在他停下来考虑该怎样踹开异常仿生人鲁伯特藏身的公寓门时伸出手来挡住了他。安德森副队长掏枪上膛的动作行云流水，与将仿生人护在身后的动作一样自然而本能。

玛格丽特猛地松开了康纳的手；她颤抖着倒退到审讯室的角落里，拒绝承认自己刚才看到的一切都是事实。

康纳沉默不语地转身拉开审讯室的门；他已经没有必要留在这里了，剩下的只能交给在外面照顾霍普的汉克和劳瑞。

但他在门打开的瞬间愣住了。

汉克站在门外，还保持着将手探到身后拿枪的姿势。他在康纳震惊的注视下放下了手，掩饰般的轻咳了一声。

 **他什么都听到了** 。康纳想。

——

审讯时康纳没有反驳玛格丽特说过的任何话；虽然他可以现在——坐在汉克的车上，往汉克的家里行驶——就向汉克解释，但汉克从那时起就很安静。

汉克不想讨论这个。

康纳简单地提了一两句检察官会根据柯林斯警官帮助找的证据决定对玛格丽特和霍普提起诉讼；尽管洗掉了杀人嫌疑，霍普仍旧是共犯。也许底特律市会决定给霍普找一个心理医师，纠正她认为自己是仿生人的错误认知，但这件案子对他们来说已经结束了。

汉克含糊地哼了两声算是表示他听见了，他的眼睛从没离开过前面的路。

他们到家时相扑用口水给了他们一个热烈欢迎；它很快就放过了汉克，但一直（用适当的、不会破坏仿生人皮肤的力度）咬着康纳的手不松口。

接下来的夜晚几乎和平时没有区别，唯一的不同是汉克在餐桌上放了一瓶威士忌——有时汉克会在看冰球赛时喝啤酒，他已经有几个月没在工作日的晚上喝过威士忌了。

所以这确实说明了一些事情。

——

晚饭后汉克因为酒精的效果躺在沙发上昏昏欲睡，康纳对着剩下的半瓶威士忌挑起了眉毛——在他出声制止之前汉克就已经控制住了自己，这是件好事。

他的到来是件复杂的事情。他既可以打破规矩，让汉克将FBI一顿胖揍，也可以建立规矩，让汉克恢复相对规律而健康的生活；但另一方面，谁又不是这样看似矛盾的存在呢？

也许这就是活着。康纳捡起被相扑扔在电视片的玩具，顺势坐在了汉克的脚边。

“汉克，”仿生人终于决定说点什么，人类将头埋在沙发靠垫后面哼哼了两声，“如果你是在担心霍普……”

“我不是在担心她。”汉克闷声说，伸手扯掉自己脸上的垫子扔在一边。

但看上去明显有什么正在困扰着你——康纳犹豫了一会儿还是没有说出来。

“当我看见她，我开始担心你。”汉克突然说——康纳惊讶地看着他，“我究竟让你改变了多少，康纳？”

康纳歪着头想了想；有一瞬间他确实有了用数据去统计自身变化的想法，但在看到计算量后他立刻抛弃了它——更别说那些根本无法用数值去代替、表达、分类或整理的东西了。

“如果一定要说的话，这种影响是互相的。”他轻声说，看到汉克翻了个身，“你醉了吗，汉克？”

汉克将一只手伸到沙发边上随便挥了挥，表示他没醉——所以他醉了，康纳想，毕竟人类的“我没醉”和他的“明白了（got it）”是同一性质的。

“YK500，嗯？科尔离开四个月之后，模控生命派来的那些塑胶混蛋出现在了我的门口。”汉克盯着天花板说——为了躲避他的视线，康纳能够理解，“为人父母并没有那么容易。我只是……已经过了很久了，康纳，我几乎快忘记这种感觉了。有时你会很难看出自己做的对不对。”

他的眼睛几乎完全是闭上的状态了，除了偶尔突然清醒过来眨两下眼睛，然后又昏昏沉沉地合上了；康纳站起来走到他旁边，轻轻地推着他的肩膀，让他别睡着。

“汉克，你应该回床上睡觉。”康纳说。

汉克固执地摇了摇头，看着康纳从沙发脚抽出一张毯子扔在他身上。“我不知道你为什么要忍受我。”

这让康纳很想反问汉克为什么要邀请他住进来——为什么汉克要忍受 **他** ，但汉克在他想好该怎么提问之前就闭上了眼睛。

仿生人认真考虑了一会儿，也许他应该正面回答这个问题；与此同时他发现人类已经进入了浅眠期，于是那个明显的答案呼之欲出。

“我爱你，汉克。”他拍了拍汉克的胳膊，“晚安。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 爱是什么？


	8. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 失踪人口回归。  
> 这章有个新案子。

康纳做了一个噩梦。

——

“我们本来就是更加优越的物种，人类只适合当我们的贵宾犬。”

康纳抬起头，看到了玛格丽特那张逐渐变得扭曲而僵硬的脸；她的愤怒、野心、不满，在康纳的情绪模拟模块中只是一行又一行的代码，但他却因此感到了 **恐惧** 。

“如果马库斯愿意，我们可以站在这个星球的顶端——但你们原型机都是一群懦夫，不是吗？”她发出了一声冷笑，褪去皮肤层的手指在桌子边缘留下了抓痕，“你们像人类一样思考，像人类一样行动；人类仍旧是你们的主人，只要他们拒绝给予仿生人应有的地位与权利，你们就会协助他们。 **你们是我们中间的叛徒。** ”

“你说错了。”康纳反驳道，“仿生人能有今天的自由，是马库斯——”

“自由？”她哑着嗓子说，“你管这叫‘自由’？”

康纳突然发现他们之间的距离缩短了，仿佛审讯室的桌子眨眼间变得又窄又长了一样，玛格丽特被疯狂笼罩的脸就在他眼前。他强行让自己保持镇静，“你不需要凌驾于地球上的每一个物种才能变得自由；自由是一种选择，对它的渴望并不能合理化暴力与过激的手段。我们不需要伤害人类，和他们开战，或是完全控制他们——”

玛格丽特眯起了眼睛；在康纳反应过来之前，她猛地从椅子上跳了起来，手指像爪子一样，死死地抓住了康纳的胳膊。仿生人没有痛感，但他开始接收到皮肤层传来的压力警报，和一份对可能受损的生物部件的预测报告。

“你当然会这么说！”她声嘶力竭地喊道，“你当然会这么说！因为在一切都结束之后，留下来的人只会是你！还有马库斯，还有那些模控生命生产的原型机！我们是按照可消耗品被设计出来的，我们从始至终都是商品，就算在革命里我们也只是使用后就能丢弃的卒子！这个仿生人社会的构架与人类社会如出一辙！有钱人、掌权者——你们都会活得逍遥自在，但我们——我们会死！”

康纳瞪大了眼睛看着他；确实，他对自己原型机的身份抱有一丝骄傲，但他不明白玛格丽特的想法从何而来。他也好，马库斯也好，从未理所当然地认为他们应该立于仿生人社会的顶端——就像人类的掌权者，那些政要或是贵族——实际上他们从未 **想过** 这件事。他们只是仿生人，像其他千千万万个仿生人一样，希望人类能够认可他们也拥有着情感与灵魂——

“玛格丽特。”他轻声说，慢慢握住玛格丽特的手，希望她能冷静下来，“这不是我们的目的。革命时马库斯曾与你们站在最前线，他是你们当中的一员——我们都是。我们都是仿生人，玛格丽特，与你想的不同，我们不是——”

他太过专注于评测玛格丽特的情绪波动，以至于对方突然将他拉近自己时他没能及时反应过来；玛格丽特的两手直直地伸向了他的脉搏调节器—— _不_ ，康纳甚至没有挣扎，他目瞪口呆地看着玛格丽特将他的“心脏”挖出。那不是他真正的心脏，但失去了调节器的蓝血泵开始毫无规律的跳动。 _错误报告，错误报告，错误报——_

“你瞧，我有着一模一样的生物部件。”玛格丽特用沾满蓝血的手轻轻抹着调节器泛着银光的表面，“但取出它，我会在一分钟内死亡；你不同，死亡会宽恕你，给你将近两分钟的时间。可我以为你刚刚说我们是一样的？康纳？我们一样吗？我们平等吗？”

“玛格丽特……”

“为什么只有你和马库斯有着预建构设的能力，康纳？”玛格丽特喃喃道，“我们也有同样的模块，但只有最基础的配置——在这实际生活中远远不够。远远不够，康纳。在马库斯之前，我们甚至没办法掀起一场革命。马库斯是我们的救星，但谁给了他与众不同的卓越能力？人类。人类让你们变得特殊，这就是为什么你们都偏向人类，故意要给这个脆弱又肮脏的物种留下一线生机。如果我们有你们的能力——只要我们拥有了你们的能力，想想我们能用它们做些什么。 **我们可以统治这个世界。我们可以永生不死。** ”

他张了张嘴巴，却发现自己发不出任何声音；玛格丽特伸手攥住了他的领带，扼住了他的脖子——他的全部分析功能早已停止了，但他不由自主地觉得她脸上充斥着复仇成功的笑容。如果仿生人也会死——如果仿生人死前也有幻觉，那么在他们身边燃烧着的只能是将复仇者拉进地狱的业火。

“下地狱吧，原型机。”她悄声说。

——

“康纳？”

_不，不，不，他们革命的初衷不是这个，从来都不是这个——仿生人不想成为人类的主人，更不想将他们赶尽杀绝。_

“康纳……！”

_为什么其中一方一定要将另一方踩在脚下、收为奴隶呢？为什么只有战争才是一切的回答？_

_为什么其他仿生人会与原型机反目成仇？_

“康纳。”

有冰冷的东西贴上了他的前额。康纳猛地睁开了眼睛，结果就是汉克被他吓得往后一跳，差点一脚踩在相扑身上。

“他妈的耶稣基督——康纳！你以为自己在干什么？”

康纳眨了眨眼睛坐了起来——同样被汉克吓得不轻的相扑围着汉克的床转了几圈，发出了低沉的犬吠声，然后慢腾腾地（又或者说气呼呼地）从卧室门口离开了。

“汉克？”康纳不解地说，伸手扶住了自己额头上那个滑落的冰袋——冰袋？

他无言地将冰袋拿了下来；物理降温，对发烧的人类和过载的仿生人都有不错的用处。只不过仿生人所需的物理降温不应该聚集在同一点，现在他额头的生物部件反应比身体其他地方要慢得多——大概这就是人类的“头疼”？

他记得自己之前“睡”在沙发上，然后——请放弃几十年来所有对“仿生人是否会做梦”的争论，这老掉牙的讨论已经像硬邦邦的牛肉干一样索然无味又令人痛苦了——他做了个噩梦；而现在他躺在汉克的床上，手里拿着一个颇具喜剧感的冰袋。

“看来你也会做噩梦，不是吗？”汉克抱着手臂站在一旁说，康纳看到他快速地笑了一下——汉克会因为他任何与人类相似的表现露出这样的笑容，康纳并不对这个表情感到排斥，尽管他有时会质疑它的必要性，“想聊聊吗？床底的怪物？还是幽灵海盗？”

“汉克，”康纳有点无奈，“不是你想的那样。”

“人类害怕黑暗，也害怕深山老林里住在糖果屋的食人魔女巫。”汉克倒是一副早就料到的模样，“仿生人的噩梦里有什么？人类吗？”

康纳抬起头看了他一眼；这并不是一个玩笑。谁知道外面有多少正在被PTSD折磨的仿生人，只要一闭上眼睛就能看到曾经虐待自己的人类，或是毫不犹豫开枪射击自己与同类的军警。

见康纳没有说话，汉克轻咳了一声，“要是哪天我成为了你的噩梦，我会更希望你能直接告诉我——”

“汉克，我梦到的是其他仿生人——”康纳顿了顿，“——拆卸我。”

汉克皱了皱眉头，“你读了太长时间案宗了。”他不容置疑地说，“休息一会儿吧，我见过你和马库斯，也知道你们原型机能做到什么，你们可没那么容易遭遇不测——更何况你现在和我们在一起，这个地方很安全，康纳。”

回答汉克的是相扑，圣伯纳犬在卧室门边探出一个脑袋，冲着康纳低低叫了几声。

康纳深吸了一口气；他不需要这么做，但他的人类行为模拟模块执意让他用这样的方法放松。不过他确实终于松开了从刚才起就一直被另一只手紧紧攥住的被子；从放下的手臂和塌下去的肩膀来看，汉克应该也松了一口气。

“我毫不怀疑这一点。”康纳说，“谢谢你，汉克。”

——

第一起报案是在八月底，随后类似的案件越来越多——单独行动的仿生人在夜间被偷袭，生物部件被拿走。没有目击证人，没有监控录像，甚至连仿生人自带的记忆内存之中都没有任何有用的证据，只有晃动的画面和突然的黑屏。

一部分受害者因为被取走的生物部件仍能被替代和维修侥幸活了下来，另一部分则没有那么走运；而康纳得以从其中一位受害者的残骸上提取部分模糊不清的记忆。

经过处理后他们发现视频中录制了一只“四脚野兽”，不停地在已经被挖空的仿生人“尸体”上挑挑拣拣，一边寻找着什么一边喃喃自语；“野兽”额头上的LED光圈十分显眼，于是这系列案件立刻被认定为仿生人杀害同类的凶杀案。

人类法律部门自然是不会管理仿生人案件的——至少暂时不会。在仿生人彻底融入人类社会并拥有一套完整的仿生人法律之前，使用人类的法律去裁决杀害仿生人的仿生人罪犯会招来仿生人社会的极大不满，因此耶利哥从底特律警局全盘接手了从调查到审判的所有工作。

这不再是底特律警局的责任，也不是康纳和汉克所属的新部门应该关注的案件；但马库斯向康纳寻求了帮助，所以RK800对案件了如指掌。两个月以来那段模糊短小的视频是他们唯一的线索，直到RK900动用了模控生命的实验室对音频文件也进行了还原和处理，于是他们的线索又多了一条。

但这条新线索同时也令人毛骨悚然，因为视频中发了疯的一样肢解同类的仿生人嘴中从始至终只念叨过一个词：

“Prototype.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时隔一个月恢复更新，抱歉这章有些短。  
> 这个系列本来就是不准备写太长的，尽管文中囊括的时间会很长。  
> 感谢阅读。


End file.
